Love is Pain
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: After Dru was killed in Prague, Spike needed a new playmate. Who better than the Slayer? Final chapter done. Sequal to this is called The Truth In Insanity
1. Lessons

_**Note: Drusilla died in Prague and spike is alone.**_

Spike strode into the Bronze with a predatory gleam in his eyes searching for one thing; wrong; one girl. She was the one girl who would fight him with ease, who was chosen to fight nasties like him; The Slayer. It wasn't hard to find her. She was wearing a silverfish halter top and dark jeans. Oh yeah she was hotter then the last one and looked easier to kill. 'No', he thought. He would tie her up and torture her; make her beg. And even when she does he would deny her the one thing that she wanted. At the table she was at the Slayer had left her homework. "Buffy Summers" it read out and all he could think was 'what kind of name is Buffy?'

At the bar he saw one of his minions. He motioned towards him.

"Go get something to eat." He told the younger vamp and he obeyed. After making sure that his mate had something to eat he neared her. She was pretty as he had thought before. Her blonde locks framed her face nicely. I was too bad they would end up dirty and bloody. "Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody." As on cue she ran to the spot. 'God she's so gullible.' He thought with a smirk. He sat in the shadows watching her. She was good and resourceful. The vampire had her on the ground and was gonna taste her but she swung up her legs and kicked him in the face. As soon as he was dusted Spike decided to make himself known. He clapped.

When Buffy had dusted the vamp she heard claps behind her. She turned her head and saw him. His beached hair gleamed in the light and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Nice work Luv." He said in a British…no that was cockney accent.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Spike."

"So I'm guessing you set up this vampire feast?" She said knowingly.

"You're smarter than I thought." He strode towards her easily. The Slayer backed up but he couldn't detect any fear yet. Ahh there it is the thing he lived off of; her fear.

"Willow, Xander, go home I can deal with this wanna be."

Her two friends ran off the opposite direction leaving the Slayer vulnerable or he thought she was. She made the first blow which he blocked with ease and responded by knocking her feet out from under her.

"I thought you were a Slayer." He taunted as he climbed on top of her. She did a roll and flipped him off. She aimed hard power filled blows until she was tiered. He didn't even try to block them. "Getting tiered?" He asked

"Not even." She threw a garbage can his way and he dodged it.

"Alright this is getting pathetic." He aimed a blow at her and she stumbled back. Spike picked her up by her neck and cut off her oxygen. He felt her breathing slow. "What not gonna fight back?" She spit her blood on him. "Mmmm that's good." He felt her heart beat quicken and then slow down. After making sure she was unconscious he scooped her up and carried her to the warehouse.

Buffy awoke with a start and studied her surroundings. She tried to rack her head of what had happened the previous night. Then she felt the pain on her throat.

"Okay, the pain is there and I'm not home so my guess is that this isn't of the good." She mumbled to herself.

"Well no Luv, it isn't of the good for you. Now I expected you would fight so I took the liberty to uses chains. That way I wouldn't get hurt and you…well you'd have to fight harder. She felt the chains. The cool metal pierced her skin and she looked up. The chains had Spikes on them.

"What's with the spikes?"

"Well, should you try to move except how I want you to…well then you will scream. And I'll love to hear you scream. So, I'm going to undo the chains and see if you will try to escape. But note, I will be behind you and there will be consequences. You are not allowed to fight." She rolled her eyes but nodded. The bed posts were wood and she could easily break them and stake his ass. She would not let him abash her. The chains were unlocked and she instinctively rubbed her wrists. Her skin was now raw with blood and bruises marring her wrists. Everything else was perfect. Spike walked out of the room ready to see what she would do. The Slayer of course headed straight towards the door. Buffy was so ready to get out of there that she didn't notice Spike come up behind her until the door was shut. "You disobeyed so now you'll have to be punished." He grabbed her hand and she aimed a blow his direction. Her punched her and she fell to the ground. "I told you…" He stomped on her stomach hearing bones crack. He lifted his foot up to strike again when she caught it and threw him back. Spike stood up and walked over to the Slayer. She was still on the ground and didn't attempt to get up. He grabbed her leg and snapped it. She screamed.

"Oww! Oh God!"

"Well I promise not to hurt you anymore today."

"Yeah right." She spat blood towards him.

"I am a vampire of my word." He scooped her up, walked towards an unknown room threw the Slayer in there. She immediately stood up painfully and faced the vampires she sensed before her.

"Just make sure she's able to play tomorrow." Spike said into the room and locked the door.


	2. Playing With The Slayer

The vampires rounded and stayed silent.

"This isn't good." She said out loud and then scanned the room for any type of wood. There was nothing except a solid oak table. There was no way she was going to be able to break it on her own. "It wouldn't be possible for you to attack me one by one would it?" The vampires grinned and attacked her all at one. As though anticipating it she did a back tuck away from the group and started to snap the weak one's necks. Only ten were left and they were all strong. One charged at her and she sent a high kick at his stomach and he flew back. The table cracked and she ran towards it. Buffy used all her strength and stomped on the oak. The table was broken. She picked off half and swung it viciously knocking the vampires out of the way and breaking. 'Finally' she thought as a sharp piece of wood broke off. 'A stake. These guys are dust.' She thrust the stake into seven vampire's hearts and pulled it out. A vampire sent a connecting high kick her way and she stumbled backwards. "Okay." She jammed her palm in his nose and kicked the other one out of the way. "Now…" She snapped on vampire's neck and somersaulted grabbing the stake. "I'm mad." She plunged the stake into the last vampire. She looked around the room and saw the mess she had made. Buffy couldn't help but smile at that.

When Spike went to check on the Slayer and was surprised to see her dust the last vampire. He cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

"I thought I mentioned that you are not allowed to fight."

"You did?" She feigned surprise.

"You broke the rules." He said grinning.

"Well I never was one to follow the rules. Besides," She aimed a blow at his jaw. "It was fun."

"YOU KILLED MY MINIONS." Said Spike red in the face.

"I'm sure you can always make more." Buffy loved that he was mad.

"That's not the point." He said storming over and grabbing her shoulders. She brought her hands up and broke his grip. Spike growled and punched her so hard that she lost her balance, hit the table piece, and fell unconscious.

Buffy awoke in the bedroom she had before but this time she was standing and chains were on her wrists.

"She awakes." Spike commented from the corner.

"I swear when I get out of here I'm going to give you a long death with…crosses and holy water and…thousands of stakes to pin you down." She sounded happy with the threat and smiled.

"Nice threat. I have to admit its empty."

"You won't be thinking that when it's happening to you." She spat acidly. He back handed her and she glared at him.

"See if you would just play nice and listen to me then you won't be in any pain."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" She kicked him and an electrical shock moved up through her wrists. She sank down onto her knees. Spike smirked, rolled his eyes and pulled her up onto her feet.

"See if you would listen to me then I wouldn't have to shock you." She glared at him again and he pushed the button on the remote. "I guess I will have to resort to torture." He strode casually over to the table and flipped a sheet off revealing all types of knifes and torture devices. Her eyes widened. 'oh crap' she thought. Spike ran his finger delicately over the instruments and finally decided on a tiny knife and a pair of scissors. "You see, I have other needs besides blood. I have certain desires." He used the scissors to cut the bottom of her shirt off.

"If you're talking about me sleeping with you then don't count your blessings Spike."

"I'm not planning on counting my blessings at all." The knife glided across her abdomen and she winced. "I'm planning on counting." He jabbed the knife deeper in the raw cut causing blood to pour out in a stream. "My curses." He licked the blood off of the skin.

"Okay, just a little violation happening here." She muttered to herself.

"Only a little? Damn, I'm failing my job." Spike picked up the scissors and cut a larger strip off of her shirt. "All it takes is one word Slayer." He applied pressure near her rib bones and more blood glided out.

"Its Buffy." She stated.

"What's your point?"

"If can call you by your name you call me by mine." She said smartly. Spike pressed hard against the flesh and she winced. 'It might not be so bad.' Buffy thought and spoke. "Say I do agree to sleep with you," She said choosing her words cautiously. "What happens after I do?" Buffy asked bluntly.

"We'll just see when I'm done. It depends on if you're any good, though with your Slayer strength I'd wager you'd be the best f-"

"You're a pig Spike."

"But a damn handsome one." He said confidently.

"If handsome is cocky, arrogant, and an asshole then yes you are damn handsome."

"I guess I'm gonna have to kick up the torture."

"You should know as a Slayer that it takes a lot more than a little knife and almost stripping me to where I have no top to make me uncomfortable.." Spike smirked and cut the last bit of her shirt off. All that was left was the light blue bra and a cross necklace. 'my only protection,' she thought as she looked down at the cross. Its silver shined in the light and cast a reflection on the wall. Spike turned around at looked at the source.

"You're clever." He commented and walked over to her with a larger knife. He yanked the cross off her neck and threw it in the corner with a yelp. Buffy laughed until he started a whole new cut. "The last Slayer didn't even wear a cross." He climbed on the bed behind her and started new art work on her back. Buffy hissed in air through her teeth and sank lower. "Ahh ahh you stand up. I'm not done with you yet." After making sure every last bit of her top was done he put the knife away. "You know," He started. "All you have to do is…"

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Spike returned with a smaller blade that looked like it could cut through stone.

"Fine." He said simply and cut her jeans until they were short shorts. "But you know you should agree soon 'cause I'm almost near your vein," He pressed the hot blade against her skin and she screamed. "There we go," He said smiling. "Your first scream. I can end this if you want all you have to do is-"

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"At least kiss me,"

"I've only kissed one vampire and you aren't him." He yanked her head up forcefully and she looked at him,

"Who did you kiss?"

"Angel."

"Okay now I've got to see what you've got." He trailed kissed up her stomach making sure to get every last bit of blood and worked his way up her collar bone.

"Get the hell away from me." She spat at Spike, Although she was enjoying the sensation. Spike smirked and brought his lips to her mouth. She head butted him and electrical shocks moved up through her veins. She screamed and the pain increased

"Buffy give up. There's nothing to you can do to stop the pain except-"

"Bite me." She spat at him with as much force as she could muster. Spike smirked, unchained her, and lifted her to the bed. HE then climbed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head.

"Happy to." He leaned down and pierced his fangs in her neck and let the blood flow into his mouth. Her blood tasted of virginity, pain, strength, and love. He pulled up once the struggles stopped. "Now all you have to do is agree-"

"Fine Spike…I'll…" The Slayer fell unconscious before she could finish her sentence.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and strode out of the room leaving the Slayer in the safekeeping of her dreams.

Please review and tell me whether I should continue,


	3. Confusion and feelings

Buffy awoke with a jolt into the dark eerie room but wished she hadn't. Her body ached all over and she didn't know why. Trying to avoid movement she thought of the previous night. She remembered the shocks and the torture but then one thing came to mind. She sat up quickly and winced.

"Oh my God!" She breathed. "I agreed to sleep with Spike."

"And now I know that you said it." The lights turned on and Spike stood in the corner.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"That's too bad you said it Slayer."

"No I didn't," Then she added quieter. "Intentionally."

"The point is you did." He smirked and walked over to the corner. "Now if you're going to fight me then I can always start the torture again. But seeing how nice I am I'm going to clean those cuts. They look kinda nasty."

"You should know, you made them."

"You are the cheekiest person I have ever had the privilege of torturing."

"thank you." She said insulted.

He walked over to her and climbed on the bed.

"Please don't expect me to do anything with you. There's no way I can do anything."

"I just told you I'm going to clean those cuts." He gently flipped her over on her stomach and undid the clasp of her bra. Buffy tried to sit up but her firmly held her down. "Hold still. I promised you weren't going to get hurt once you agreed to sleep with me and I'm going to keep that bargain. Now hold still." He poured the lukewarm liquid on her back and she shivered suppressing a scream.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now."

"Hate turns to passion and passion turns into lust."

He gently dabbed a washcloth on the cuts and cleaned out the cuts.

"Why are you doing this, I mean helping me?"

"I like to have people have to do me favors and seeing how I'm in charge, I get to decide when its spent." He smirked. As he examined her back he noticed there were knots in it. Slowly he rubbed them out and she started to loosen up. He started to hear her breathe deep and realized she was asleep. He turned her over slowly and dressed the rest of the cuts. After Spike was done he climbed off the bed and walked out the door. Oh yeah she would be a fun little mate.

Buffy awoke and felt better than she had since she had started Slaying. On her bed she saw a new pair of clothes and frantically put them on realizing that she was slightly nude. The soft fabric felt like heaven against her skin. Buffy looked down and checked the cuts and noticed that they were almost gone. She shifted her gaze around the room and saw Spike in the corner watching her.

"Where you watching me?" Buffy asked defensively.

"No Luv, you have my word. Now come here." Buffy stayed in the bed. "Fine we can start out lying down."

"Wait start out?" She realized what he was talking about. "Oh no…no…no…no" She jumped off the bed and backed up towards the wall. "Listen I might have said it but I honestly didn't mean it." He strode towards her confidently.

"The point is you said it." He pressed his weight against her body. Buffy's knees went weak and she gripped onto the wall. He touched his pointer finger to her lips and she quieted.

"Spike I-" Spike pressed his lips against hers gently and kissed her.

"Shh. Everything will be alright. Besides, nobody will know." She looked down as though ashamed. Spike tilted her head up and pressed his lips firmly against hers and she slowly kissed back. "See now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Now just let me lead." He laid her down and climbed on top of her. They continued the kiss and he peeled off her sweater revealing her bra and abdomen. Spike moved lower and trailed kisses up her stomach and she arched her back.

"No,no I c-can't do this its wrong and…"

'We've already started Luv." He pulled down her pants. "I know this makes you feel good." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can hear your heart race." She blushed. Spike stuck himself in her and she gasped. Just to make her blush and maybe scream he thrust his hips forward. As he had predicted she screamed.

"Oh God!"

"I told you I could make you scream." She blushed.

"Shut up."

After an uncountable amount of time he pulled out of and rolled off of her. She rolled to the other side of the bed making as much space between them as possible.

"What now Luv?"

"I kept my part of the deal." She said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember how I said you would have to pay me back?"

"Yeah."

"Well you don't but I want to go again. Honestly that was the best fuck I've ever had."

"No." She said simply.

"You have no choice."

"Yeah I do." She tried to get out of the bed but he quickly put himself in her and started to move slowly. "Don't"

"Stop me." He smirked. She struggled against him,

"Stop please." She crushed her lips against his and he obliged. Spike rolled over so he was on top of her and started kissing her neck. He slowly bit her and drank just enough to weaken her. He them crushed his lips against hers and she deepened it. She pulled out of the kiss. "This isn't right and…I'm tired."

"Nice try, you're a Slayer, more strength then the other people."

"Why did you bring me hear and why did you want to sleep with me?"

"My Sire and lover was killed in Prague."

"So I'm just a replacement?"

"No Buffy Luv, I did want to torture somebody but you seemed different somehow."

"Gee, can you vague that up for me?"

"Don't be all sarcastic, I thought we were having fun,"

"No you were having fun. I was being violated."

"You enjoyed it!"

"How do you know!"

"Because I felt you! You were me!"

"That's not true." She stated trying to convince herself more than him.

"We'll see Luv, we'll see." He stood up, dressed himself and walked out the door leaving her to wallow in her thoughts

Meanwhile Angel and the Scoobies sat in the library.

"Where did she go?"

"She didn't go, she was taken. I saw the marks where she fought." Angel said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She'll be okay. I mean it was only a vampire and that's her job description right? To slay…vampires?" Angel had a harsh look on his face.

"What vampire Willow?" Giles asked politely.

"His name was Spike." Angel vamped out.

"SPIKE!" He shouted.

"Is there something that I'm missing?" Willow asked confused.

"Spike was my grandsire. He was brutal and loved to torture his victims."

"Oh." Willow said, her mood dropping. "She's probably in a lot of pain right now."

Little did Willow know Buffy wasn't in pain but was thinking of Spike despite her better judgements.


	4. Close Call

When Spike walked into the bedroom this time Buffy was awake and training. He hadn't seen her so active in a while and decided to sneak up on her. When he tapped her on the Shoulder she turned around and jammed her palm into his nose.

"Oww! Bloody Hell!" He screamed and responded with a blow to the jaw. She dodged it and reacted with a Spinning kick. He caught her leg and made her hold it.

"Let go of me." She spat. Spike smirked and pulled her leg higher. Buffy maintained her balance and glowered at him.

"Wow you are flexible." He kicked her other leg. Buffy strived to stay upright but fell over and she landed on the ground in a heap. She rolled over and shakily stood up.

"You see Luv, when your opponent's holding you in an uncomfortable position like this." He grabbed her hands and pinned them against her back in a death grip. She moved her head forward slightly preparing to head butt him but he anticipated it and shifted his hands so he could catch her head. "They only do that to get you pinned down." Spike kissed her neck and made her heart speed up. "So, the question is," He started to trail kisses down her neck. "What are you gonna do about it?" Buffy wrapped her leg around his and kicked it so he fell on top of her. She struggled under his weight. "You know I just thought of something…" He walked his fingers down her chest. "We fight everyday." He licked her neck. "And if I win." He hungrily kissed her leaving her struggling for oxygen and pulled up. "I get blood and a thing of my choice. If you win…I get your blood. And you get a thing of your choice…and so do I."

"You're logic is crazy. If we do agree to this deal, I want the best training equipment. And to be able to use it." She added as Spike looked thoughtful.

"Damn, spoil my fun." He paused. "Although, I could do something else that would be more fun."

Buffy head butted him and broke his grip.

"There's no way I'm going to let you violate me again."

"Then you won't have to let me." He smirked and pinned her against the wall

"You aren't going to touch her." A voice said from behind them. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Angel?"

AN: Cliff hanger, tell me what you think


	5. SURPRISE!

Making sure to keep Buffy against him Spike faced his grandsire.

"Angelus?" Spike forgot about Buffy and walked over to his grad-sire. "How've you been mate!" Angel vamped out.

"Oh, I've been fine. I see you've got yourself The Slayer, how is she?"

"You mean the blood or the fucks?" Angelus growled and hugged Spike.

"Both," Angel said smoothly and inching towards Buffy.

"Oh well the blood is amazing and the sex? Better than Dru; and that's saying something considering she was insane."

"Oh well, you mind if I have a taste and then take her home to play a bit?"

"Are you serious?" After taking in Angelus' look he nodded. "But be warned, she's a fighter."

"My favorite kind of toy." Angelus commented smoothly. He turned to Buffy and mouthed, 'play along.' Angelus grabbed Buffy's arms and slammed them against the wall.

"Don't touch me!"

Angelus smirked and licked her neck. Buffy pretended to be revolted and fought though she really loved the sensation. Angelus bit down harshly and waited until she mocked weakening. He then scooped her up gently and ran outside avoiding the well-lit streets. When they arrived at the high school, he set Buffy down and she walked in. Giles Willow and Xander all smothered her in hugs.

"Hey, guys, its great to see you guys too, but oxygen is kinda becoming an issue."

They all pulled away and gave Buffy room to breathe. "Great acting Angel, you sure had me fooled."

"Nobody touches my girl."

Buffy smiled.

"Okay, yes Spike tortured me but not bad enough to kill me though the knife was starting to get too close to my vein for comfort. He wouldn't stop until I…" She stopped herself the last thing she would want them to know especially Angel is that she slept with a soulless vampire.

"Until she agreed to sleep with me." Spike commented casually and strode in the room. Buddy's eyes clouded and she was unable to speak. "Why so silent Luv? You didn't take issue when we were whispering nasties in each other's ear our…which time was that?" Buffy had turned red with fury and scanned the room for a weapon. "Oh, yeah, I remember it was our 5th time."

"You're wrong Spike, we both know that I only slept with you twice. And we didn't whisper any 'nasties' in each other's ear." She charged at him and knocked the bleached vampire to the ground. "Now I'm going to kill you the way I said I would when you first started torturing me and…"

"Buffy, he's not alone." Angel said scanning the room. "Spike would know better to come without minions." As soon as he mentioned this a horde of vampires crashed through the walls and widows.

"Angel, suit up. Willow, Xander, be careful."

Buffy dusted them with expert moves and in ten minutes all of Spike's cronies were dead…er that they were before. "Spike get out of my sight and I won't dust you." Spike stood up and ran out of the school.

"Guy's I'm going to go with Angel, we have some catching up to do."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile a certain computer teacher receives a visit from a certain stranger.

"Jenny Calendar." She turned around suddenly

" You startled me."

" You look well."

'"Yes, I'm fine. I know I haven't written as much lately. I've been busy." She searched through her files and kept her back turned obviously trying to find an escape out of the conversation.

"I cannot imagine what is so important to make you ignore the responsibility to your people."

"Well, I've been working and..." Enyos interupted

" The elder woman has been reading signs. Something is different."

" Nothing has changed. The curse still holds."

"The elder woman is never wrong. She says his pain is lessening. She can feel it."

"There is..."

"There is what?"

"A girl."

"What? How could you let this happen?"

"I promise you. Angel still suffers. And he makes amends for his evil. He even saved my life."

"So you just forget that he destroyed the most beloved daughter of your tribe! That he _killed_ every man, woman and child that touched her life! Vengeance demands that his pain be eternal as ours is! If this, this girl gives him one _minute_ of happiness, it is one minute too much!"

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"You thought what! You thought you are Jenny Calendar now! You are still Janna, of the Kalderash people; a Gypsy!"

"I know... Uncle. I know."

"Then prove it. Your time for watching is past. The girl and him, it ends now! Do what you must to take her from him!"

"I will see to it."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So, you slept with him?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I had a choice." Buffy said defensively.

"You did have a choice! You could have taken the pain or…here's a suggestion fight back?"

"Every time I did I get shocked by the dam chains," Angel was shocked. He knew Spike but he didn't think he would sink so low to use shock.

"Buffy I…" She crushed her lips against his and kissed him hungrily.

"Don't talk; just kiss me."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The thunder crashed outside and Angel sat up. He threw his clothes on and ran out into the pouring rain. The pain was so unbearable he called out to his savior.

"BUFFY!"

He collapsed on the ground in a heap. A blonde woman, hooker by the looks of it lit her cigarette and called out to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Angel stood up and grabbed her. He then bit savagely on her neck and drained her dry blowing out the smoke she had just inhaled.

"No…the pain's all gone."

AN: Cliff hanger. I thought I would still have Angel loose his soul because I love Angelus. And I have to work things out with Spike. Please review and give sugestions seperate of the reveiw cause I've got writer's block. Unfortunately. Anyways, I know this isn't the best chapter I've written but once I know where the story is going I promise it'll pick up.


	6. Realizations and Guilt

Buffy rolled over lazily feeling for Angel, but she didn't sense him.

"Angel? Hmm, he must have gone out to get some blood from the butcher's shop." She muttered to herself while redressing. Buffy searched the room looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. After a while, she finally decided to go home and see her mom. It was after all two weeks since they had last seen each other. The sun was just rising when she returned home and her mom was waiting.

"Buffy? Congratulations, Willow told me about the special opportunity field trip you were chosen to go on."

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was fun, I learned all sorts of stuff like…anatomy and dissection."

"That's great! Why don't you go sit down and I'll make you your special juice."

"That's only when I'm sick mom."

"Okay well," She paused and paced. "I wanted to tell you that I've met a man. His name is Ted and he's very sweet." Buffy's eye's widened.

"Wh-when were you going to tell me this?"

"Well right now."

"Oh, I'm going to go see Willow. We didn't really get to…do the talking thing."

"Oh, okay."

Buffy stood up, walked up the stairs to her bedroom and changed her clothes. She also grabbed a stake and put it in her jacket pocket. She then headed back to Angel's apartment. When she arrived there and looked around she saw him changing into a new shirt.

"Angel!" 

" Hey!" He said

"Oh!" She poured her love into a bone crushing hug. Angelus gently kissed her forehead.

"Hey."

"Oh, my God! I was so worried!" 

"I didn't mean to frighten you." 

" Where did you go?" She inquired

"Been around." He shrugged 

"Ohhh. Oh, my God! I was freaking out! You just disappeared."

"What? I took off."

"But you didn't say anything. You just left." She said logically.

"Yeah, like I really wanted to stick around after that." Buffy couldn't believe it. How could he say that?

"What?" What the hell was he talking about

"You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night. " He winced as though the memory killed him.

"What are you saying?" She felt her eyes mist

" Let's not make an issue out of it, okay? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened."

"I, I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?" Was she that bad? Spike had said she was excellent.

"You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro." He mocked

"How can you say this to me?" Tears started to fall down her cheeks 

"Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" 

"It's what? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies? Come on, Buffy. It's not like I've never been there before." He reached out to her and she jerked away

"Don't touch me."

"I should've known you wouldn't be able to handle it." He turned to walk away.

"Angel!" She called out to him tears streaking her make up. "I love you."

He pointed to her like a jock. Only instead of swooning she felt revolted. "Love you, too. I'll call you." Angelus strode smoothly out the door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The full moon hung brightly overhead as Buffy ambled down the sidewalk, tears falling and dancing down her face. How could Angel do this to her? What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like he had no soul. Then it hit her! Angel had lost his soul. That had to be it! Why else had he said that.? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Well…well…well, what have we got here? Looks like I've found myself a free meal."

"That's what you think." She said harshly and turned around. "I on the other hand am dying for a good slay." The vampire rushed at her and she staked it before it could even fight. "That was no fun." She pouted still tear streaked. Before she could take a step Buffy heard another voice.

"What's wrong Slayer?"

"None of your business." She spat towards the source. She whirled around. "Spike, I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did. But I enjoy other people's pain and I sensed a lot. So, He strode towards her and she backed up realizing she didn't have a stake. "tell me what's wrong." He had her pinned against the wall but she was still able to move. The rain started to pour as she started to sob.

"Spike, just leave me alone." And she sank down and sobbed. Spike reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist and she beat at his chest.

"Shh, Luv, it's gonna be okay." What was this? Was he Spike, the Slayer of two Slayers comforting one? This was wrong.

"No, you're wrong." She said as strong as she was. "Angelus is back, and its all my fault."

"You're right lover, it _is_ all your fault."


	7. Decsions

Angelus strode into the alley like he had all the time in the world and his Ex wasn't there sobbing. His fixed his gaze on Spike.

"Comforting a Slayer Spike? There were times when you would jump on the opportunity to torture one low in spirits." He threw Spike aside and picked Buffy up to her feet. "Oh, well, I guess I'm just going to be the one torturing." He stepped back away from Buffy, giving her room. "Of course Buffy, I know you're not going to go without a fight so you can go ahead." He shot a blow at her jaw and she stumbled back, feeling her jaw break. "And give me your best shot." She jammed a palm at his nose but he caught it and twisted here arm back. She flipped him over and searched for a stake. "You don't want the dance to end so soon do you Lover?" Angelus kicked Buffy's leg and she fell over. She frantically tried to stand up but Angelus climbed on top of her and pinned her hands. He then thrust his hips forward roughly and she winced. "Feel familiar Lover?" She glared at him and struggled under his weight.

"Angel, please, don't do this. I know there's some part that remembers Angel inside."

"That's really pathetic Buff." He leaned down and harshly bit her neck. Buffy made a painful noise but other than that stay silent.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A few hours later, Buffy awoke and studied her surroundings. Once again she was in a bedroom but instead of an ivory theme there were hues and tints of crimsons and red. She wore leather straps wrapped tightly around her wrists. She looked down at herself and saw that she was no longer wearing her leather jacket and jeans instead she was wearing a blood red halter deep V dress.

"I see you're awake lover." Angelus commented leaning casually on the doorframe. "I've got something to show you." He pulled Willow in who was looking extremely fearful. Her green eyes widened at the sight of Buffy chained on the bed. He harshly bit down on Willow's tender neck until she went limp. He then threw her to the ground like one would with a sack of potatoes. "I don't know if I should turn her or just let her die. Or I could keep her alive and torture her. What do you think?"

Buffy thought. She didn't want Willow to die after all she was her best friend and they talked about everything. "Torture her." She said barely above a whisper not believing what she was saying.

"What was that Lover?"

"I said torture her." She spoke clearly.

"Well I will, but until she awakes I guess I'm just going to have to play with you." He strode casually over to the table and flipped off a sheet. "I'm a gentlemen, so you choose what I use." She stayed silent. "A butcher knife it is then." He said casually and walked over to the bed. Angelus climbed on top of her and she squirmed underneath his weight. "Now," He smirked lifted her dress up and stabbed her with the knife. "Tell me when it hurts."


	8. Play session one

"_A butcher knife it is then." He said casually and walked over to the bed. Angelus climbed on top of her and she squirmed underneath his weight. "Now," He smirked, lifted her dress up and stabbed her with the knife. "Tell me when it hurts."_

Hours had passed by and Buffy only screamed once, showing her strength. Angelus knew he would break her eventually. Until he did he would just have to play more.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked Buffy softly bringing a bull whip across her back for the hundredth or so time. Her eyes started to shine with tears but she blinked them away. "All you have to do is tell me and I'll make it stop." Buffy actually thought, there had to be a catch. Giles had told her that angelus was a trickster but the pain was unbearable.

"Yes." She said weakly. "It hurts." He lashed her with the whip again. And then dropped discarded it easily. Angelus walked up to her and undid the chains. He then scooped her up and set her down on the bed.

"You know now that I'm done with you its time to play with Willow."

"N-no, use me more. Please."

"You know," he sighed. "I think I'm going to torture Willow now. To be fair though," He straddled Buffy. "I'll make sure you don't see." He then bit down harshly and drank her until her body became limp.

Willow who had watched the display became fearful as Angelus approached. He sensed her fear and smirked watching her eyes widen.

"There's no need to fear me Willow." He brought his hand across her cheek and her eyes watered.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Willow sobbed uncontrollably as Angel carved "art work in her back."

"Oh God! Please stop!" She screamed.

"Stop? But I was having so much fun." Angelus mocked and paused.

"Please, I'll do anything." Willow begged

"Anything?" Angelus asked casually? He loved this, it was all part of the game. He would corrupt a girl until she said those magic words. "Well," He set the knife aside. "I know I can be hard but you'll find I have a more _gentle _side." Willow's eyes widened at his words and she frantically shook her head.

"N-no, I have a boyfriend and…and"

Angelus had had enough. He was going to show her what she was missing out on whether she liked it or not. He crushed his lips against hers and she struggled against him. Although he was enjoying her struggle he pulled apart and kissed her gently. This time despite the fact that she had just been tortured by her, she kissed him back although she didn't know why.


	9. Kendra

They pulled apart, Willow breathing heavily. Angelus dropped the knife and rushed out of the room looking for a good kill before sunrise. He returned to find that Buffy had awoken.

"Ready for round two lover?"

"Ready when you are." She stated confidently. When Angelus walked over to her she gave one tug and broke the chains. Angelus stared at her as she stood up painfully.

"You aren't honestly going to fight me when you're weak are you?"

"Oh, I'm stronger than you think." She broke a post off the bed and faced him, determination gleaming in her eyes.

"Very well lover, I'll play your little game." He aimed a plow at her but she ducked and kicked his feet out from underneath him. She sat on top of him and held the makeshift stake to his heart. "You can't do it." He mocked and flipped her over so she was beneath him. She slammed her head against his catching him off guard. He responded with a hard blow to the jaw.

"you're so predictable." She commented and then grabbed his head flipping him over. She stood up and prepared to fight. "I'm not alone either." All of a sudden a girl burst through the window. Her dark locks were pulled into a tight pony tale. She wore shades and hues of magenta and had severe makeup.

"Who're you?" Angelus asked curiously

"I'm Kendra, the vampire Slayer." She said and then took a fighting stance like Buffy.

_AN: I love Kendra. She was awesome, so I had to add her. Anyways tell me what you think and I'll update soon._

_Much luv:_

_Gotta Have Faith13_


	10. Hello Love Goodbye Life

'You're lucky today lover." Buffy stated. "Two Slayers."

"Oh, what a challenge." He mocked striding towards the two Slayers. Before Buffy knew it he was behind her gripping her neck tightly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "How will I ever get out of this one?" Buffy kicked his leg causing him to fall over and rushed towards Kendra.

"NOW!" She shouted towards Kendra. Kendra kicked the latch on the window and sunlight streamed in. Angelus immediately slid towards Willow and prevented Buffy from getting near her. Buffy looked doubtfully over at Willow looking as though she were trying to decide what to do.

"Buffy, come on!" Kendra called.

"What about Willow?"

"I tink we should come back for her later."

"I don't." She stated still looking over at Willow.

"dere's noting we can do now." She tugged on Buffy's arm and they ran into the daylight."

"That's the second time I've been tortured in a week." Buffy Stated gingerly applying an ice pack to her jaw.

"Yeah but Spike made it erotic."

"He did not." Buffy denied turning slightly pink. "Where'd you hear that?" She demanded of Xander who turned a sickly hue of red.

'I uh-" he muttered something under his breath. Buffy clenched her fists manifestly and Xander gulped visibly. "I read it in your diary." A rosy blush crept up on her cheeks and she shifted her eyes so she was looking at the watcher's Diaries and refused to look up.

"Buffy, I uh, think we should work on your weapons training after class today."

"Did I hear Weapons training?" Principal Snyder asked smugly walking into the room.

"Yeah- uh…weapons of knowledge." Buffy stammered looking for an escape.

"Weapons of knowledge?" He stated more of a question.

"Yeah." She laughed unnaturally. Snyder either didn't notice or chose to ignore that.

"Well it's good that Juvenile delinquents such as yourself are getting into the academics."

"Yeah, to learn will improve my chances will get me into college."

Snyder turned and strode purposefully out of the room leaving the quartet to bask in the uncomfortable silence.

"Any way's Buffy, why don't you go to History and I'll see you after class." Giles said.

"And I'll stay here with Kendra." Xander said hopefully.

"No, you'll come to biology." Buffy said in a commanding tone. "with me." She gave Xander's sleeve a tug and he tripped on the floor. "Smooth." Buffy said as they walked out of the door.

"yeah I am and so is the floor. You think Kendra would go out with me?"

"I don't think so. From what she's told me "she's not permitted to talk with boys."

"So that's a no." He stated dismally.

"Yeah, it's a no and what is it with you and Slayers?"

"I don't always have a thing for Slayers." Xander defended.

"Mr. Harris and Miss Summers would you mind telling the class what is so important that you're missing my very important lecture on the Boxer Rebellion?" Buffy blushed bright pink and looked down at the blank sheet that she had pulled out for the notes and started to scribble furiously. The bell rang dismissing the students and they headed to the library. Giles had pulled out all the weapons and laid them on the table. He was now however sword fighting with Kendra who was dodging every attack and fighting with amazing accuracy. Giles quickly tossed the sword to Buffy who caught it and started dodging Kendra's attacks. She soon grew bored and kicked Kendra. She responded with a hard blow to the jaw. Buffy ducked and kicked Kendra's feet out from underneath her.

'That's enough Buffy." Giles Commanded seizing her sword along with Kendra's. "you're working on weapons, not fighting moves."

"Though everybody knows she can use them." Kendra muttered under her breath. Buffy responded to that with a blow to the jaw. Kendra became angry and was about to jump Buffy when Xander intervened.

"Kendra, you need to calm down." He kept a firm (Or as firm as Xander can get) grip on her shoulders and gazed into her dark orbs. Her breathing became lighter and he kissed her. He didn't know why but he did. The kiss was soft and gentle, it felt like they weren't even touching. They pulled apart and Kendra blushed the same color of her shirt.

"I tank you sir." She said.

"Oh, that was so sweet." Buffy exclaimed. Giles rolled his eyes and slammed the sword down on the table. They all jumped.

"this isn't a romance! Angelus is loose and you're lollygagging with your romantic lives? Buffy's probably fighting the biggest war of her life seeing how this is her boyfriend-"

"Ex." All three of them corrected.

"Whatever. The point is you're not ready. Buffy, Angelus is an old and wise vampire and he will hurt you in any way."

"Your watcher's right." Agreed a voice from the doorway, Buffy whipped her head around.

"Spike?"

"Yeah Luv its me. That bloody poofter Grand Sire of mine beat me into a bloody pulp demanding information about your whereabouts. I told him he'd have to figure it out and he left."

"Did you ever think." Buffy asked carefully. "That Angel followed you here?" She asked fixing her gaze behind Spike.

"My you are clever lover." Angelus smirked striding purposefully into the room. Buffy searched for a weapon on the table and realized that Giles was guarding them. She slowly moved her hand behind her back and motioned for Giles to hand her a weapon. He slipped something in her hand and she pulled it out. A wooden cross was clutched tightly in her hand and she held it in her hand like it was her only defense.

"I wanted a sword Giles." She said dodging Angelus blows and responding with her own. She did a back hand spring towards the table and grabbed the sword. Kendra was fighting Angelus along with her and Xander had fled away from the scene. "You know," \She said sending a roundhouse his way. "There's a rule against violence." She dodged another one of his attacks and kicked his feet out from underneath him. "But I've never been one to follow the rules."

He stood up and the dance continued. Angelus grabbed a sword off the table and the duel began. Kendra jumped in the fight and swung her sword wildly forgetting her defense. And then it happened:

Angelus brought his sword down across Kendra's ribs and slashed open the skin. She collapsed in a heap and a pool of blood surrounded her. Buffy sank down and checked the pulse. It had completely stopped. She looked up maliciously searching for Angelus but he had disappeared.

"Freeze! Don't move." She turned around and found the cops not even ten feet away. "step away from the girl!"


	11. New Feelings

Willow awoke chained to the bed like Buffy had been and began to feel worried about her whereabouts. She gazed around the room and then at herself. Instead of her over sized and comfortable overalls that she wore she was in a tiny leather mini and a deep emerald V top.

"I see you noticed you outfit." Angelus commented looking her over.

"Wh-where's Buffy?" She asked and started tugging on the chains. Angelus chuckled.

"She decided that it would be better if you stay with me." He strode over to the bed and covered her with himself. He sat casually on her hips as though she were a chair. "Lets see, what would make Willow most uncomfortable?" He appeared to be thinking. "Oh yeah!" He ripped her shirt with his nail. She squirmed underneath him and he squeezed his legs against hers. She immediately stopped moving. "Now, you said that you would do anything right." She reluctantly and slowly nodded. "Okay." He slowly and gently kissed her. She reluctantly kissed him back and started to realized his hand was moving up her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"What, you think I would just kiss you? No, baby, we're going all the way. And even though I said I was going to be gentle, I'm _not._ Where would the fun be unless I hear you scream. Well, I suppose I could be gentle if you do one thing."

"Wh-what?" She asked nervously.

"Bring Buffy to me."

"No." She said firmly.

"Okay." He said breaking her bra Clasp. "Feel free to scream."

Angelus laid next to Willow, his arm snaked around her hips and her breathing slow and even. She had resisted the urge to scream many times but he eventually got to her and she did as he wished. Right now she was asleep and at peace. The funny thing was that when he had gone hard on her, she moved right along with him as though anticipating every move. He didn't even hurt her. She liked it and for that she had to be punished.

_AN: hey everybody, I realize that Willow is a little out of character and I know that but it will fall into the grad scheme of thing. What that is I have no idea LOL's. This is all to help Willow fall in love with Angelus. Anyways, just tell me what you think should happen next and I might take them into account. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. You've gotta have Faith

Buffy slowly stood up her hands in the air facing the police before her.

"I didn't do this." She said gesturing towards Kendra, he eyes still misted with tears

"Then why do you have a sword in your hand Missy?" Snyder asked curiously with harshness laced in his voice.

"You know I didn't do this." She spat acidly as they locked the handcuffs around her wrists. There was no time for this. Buffy stomped on the foot of her first captor. He let go of her and she jammed her elbow in the eye of her other. Then she ran. She ran to the nothingness of her life and then headed towards her home.

On the way, a police officer stopped her and she froze.

"Turn around with your hands up in the air and don't try anything." She lifted her hands half way in the air cautiously waiting for the police officer to approach. Somebody stopped the police and disarmed her. His bleached blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight.

"Hello cutie." He drawled.

"Spike! Oh my god!" She ran up to her first and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She then let go and looked down at her feet.

"Why so shy Luv? I just wanted to help you beat Angelus."

"Yeah, last time you said that you lead him right towards me and let him kill Kendra."

"Oh," He paused. "I didn't though you see. He made me he-"

"He what?" She asked harshly. "He held a stake to your heart?" She aimed a fierce blow at his jaw. He sent a harder responding blow.

"Listen Buffy, you can hit me all you want." She raised her fist preparing to strike again. "But," he added hastily. "He has your witch and has probably raped her now."

"And why would you care?" She said. "You don't have a soul." Spike growled and seized her shoulders. She broke the grip and ran.

"Damn it!" He cursed and pursued her. He knocked her off her feet and sat on her hips. "Now you listen to me." He pinned her hands above her head. "I've fought him before and the last time you did, you almost died. So, we're both going to take him down."

"Alright." She stated and dislodged Spike. "I need to stalk up on weapons though. So we're going to my house."

"I'm dying to meet your mum." He commented sarcastically.

"You're already dead." She said obviously missing the sarcasm.

When they arrived she heard a scream inside the house. Buffy kicked the door open and followed the source. Her mother was running around the house from Angelus. She stopped her mother and guarded her.

"You like the little message I left you lover?"

"Oh where you framed me for killing Kendra and then raped Willow."

"Hey, she enjoyed every last bit of our little game."

"Why do I find that hard to believe? And since when is rape a game." She twirled the stake casually in her hand. Angelus noticed this and knocked the stake out of it. She looked around the room and made the observation that there was no stake. "Oh yeah, Spike you can come in." Spike strode in and took a stance next to Buffy. "Mom, I want you to go to my room, grab a stake and run to Giles's house."

"Oh no you don't." Angelus said grabbing her mother around the neck.

"Angel, put her down and deal with me." He threw her mother aside.

"Okay," Before she knew what was happening Angelus, knocked her to the ground straddling her. Spike grabbed Joyce and attempted to run her to Giles's house. "Now I can finally kill you Lover." He leaned down and pierced his fangs into her neck. She exhaled a sharp take of breath. When taking the blood he had craved, He felt something heavy slam against his neck. He lifted his head up and growled. Above him was Joyce.

"You get the hell away from my daughter."

"Fine, I can kill you before your daughter." He grabbed her, slammed her against the wall and drained her dry. Buffy watched eyes wide open and attempted to stand up. But he had drained most of her strength. "Now, where was I."

"Knock Knock, am I interrupting anything?" A girl with dark long locks and an ebony leather jacket asked stake at hand.

_AN: dun…dun…dun…Enter Faith. In the next chapter, we'll see more Angelus/Willow. I need to figure out what's gonna happen now._


	13. Love Is Pain

Willow awoke and noticed Angelus was gone. She frantically stood up and searched for her clothes. When she found them, she replaced them and headed towards the door. Just as her hand touched the handle, somebody opened the door and crashed into her. She looked up from the ground and saw Angelus. He scooped her up and set her gently on the bed.

"You weren't trying to escape were you Willow?" He inquired gazing into her greenish eyes.

"N-no" She shook her head. He backhanded her. She gingerly touched the now swelling spot on her face.

"you're lying to me." He said knowingly.

"I'm not." He struck her again.

"Why are you keeping me? There's no purpose for you to have me anymore. I've read about you, you like to take virgins and seeing how I'm not one anymore by you I have no purpose to you." Her eyes sparkled with tears from the third blow he had just inflicted.

"No purpose huh?" He removed his shirt and laid her on the bed. "I'll show you just what purpose you have."

Willow laid breathing heavily next to Angelus, tears shining in her eyes. He had just given quite a ride and had even hurt her once or twice but she didn't care. In fact she enjoyed it. She looked at his arm snaked around her and tried to get up. His grip on her tightened and she struggled against it.

"Angelus, you might want to let go of me." His grip tightened and she turned towards him.

"After last night I came to a conclusion. You're one hell of a partner. I love you Willow, everything that you can be and I want to spend forever with you." He climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. "So, I'm going to make you live forever."

"N-no." She denied struggling under him. She looked for something to stake him with.

"You don't want to stake me Willow, you want to be with me forever." He shoved himself in her hard and she gasped.

"I want out of here. As much as I may have feelings for you I want to get out of here. How can I love someone who will hurt me."

"It'll end if I turn you. All that pain I've inflicted will end and you'll be the one to do the inflicting." An arrow whizzed by his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

"Who are you?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I'm Faith, the Vampire Slayer."


	14. Vixen

"Oh, well that's nice; I'm trying to make myself a mate." He climbed off of Willow and strode towards Faith. "But I can use an appetizer." She sent a powerful right hook towards his jaw and a round house towards his chest.

"I'm here for Willow, so if you'll let me take her then everything will be fine…for you."

"I don't establish meaningful dialogue with Slayers." Before he could react to her move Faith Did a back-hand-spring-back tuck and landed next to Willow. Faith threw her jacket on Willow and grabbed her. She reluctantly followed Faith into the daylight and headed home.

"Oh well." Angelus said redressing himself and counting down the hours to sunset. "I'll just visit her at home."

"So how'd you find me?" Willow asked curiously.

"B sent me." Faith said simply leading Willow to the hospital.

"As much as I need help," Willow started. "I seem to have a slight nudity problem." Faith looked Willow up and down.

"I see that. Listen, why don't we go to your pad and then you can get some clothes. Then it's straight to the hospital; those wounds look wicked painful."

"They are." She winced when she walked up her stairs.

"So, red, do you have any idea of what you're going to say the cause is?"

"The truth?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you go in there and tell people that you got bit by vampires. You'll be in the crazy house before you could count to ten."

"Okay, maybe not. It was a good idea though."

"uh huh." Willow grabbed a sweater and threw it on herself.

"Lets go." Faith said impatiently.

"Oh, no, I have homework." Willow cast her gaze towards the window where Angelus was. Faith looked over there and didn't see or sense anything.

"That's not good, you need help. Those wounds aren't getting any better,"

"It's fine." Willow assured.

"Fine. I'll check on you in the morning because Buffy can't."

"Okay," Willow said shoving Faith out of the door and shutting it. She moved towards her large French doors and opened them. "I should have known you wouldn't have let me go so easily."

Angelus smirked and stood in front of the doorway.

"You gonna invite me in."

"You promise to behave?"

"Depends on how you want me to."

"I don't know," Willow said slyly. "It's all up to you." Angelus smirked.

"Vixen." Willow blushed the color of her hair.

"Am not." And he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

_AN: Another wonderful chapter. I wanted to add some fluffiness. I realize it's a but out of character. Anyways, suggestions? Comments? Ideas? I'd love to have them all._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	15. Festering

They pulled apart, Willow breathing heavily.

"Wow." She breathed and then lifted herself up, straddling him.

"I thought you were all sweet." He paused. "Well, you are sweet tasting but personality wise I mean." Willow blushed.

"Yeah well that's me, candy Willow." Angelus smirked and led her to the bed.

"Listen, I do have a lot of homework and, a lot of other stuffs."

"Okay, well, maybe I can help you."

"With, math, you've got to be kidding. If I ever have questions of any of the wars, I'll call you." She pecked his lips and led him outside. "But unfortunately, the sun's gonna come up and I don't want to sleep with a pile of dust."

"You'll pay for denying me my pleasures."

"Uh huh, go…eat a prostitute or something." She said sweeping him out the door.

As soon as he was gone Willow headed towards the Hospital to see Buffy. She wasn't looking too good. Willow gently placed her hand on Buffy's and her eyes flickered open.

"Hey," Willow said.

"Wills?"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel strangely strong."

"Like when the master killed you?"

"Yeah, like that." She sat up and lifted her hand to her neck.

"Listen, I've got to go now, to talk to Giles, but I'll be back."

Willow ambled lazily and painfully down the street towards Giles's house. She pondered not returning Angel's soul and keeping him for her own selfish pleasures. By the time she had made her decision, Willow was at Giles's door. She could hear very distinct voices in the room. She knocked cautiously and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Willow?" Giles called from the kitchen. His hair was rumpled and his shirt discombobulated.

"Yeah, Giles, its me."

"What brings you here at this hour of the night?"

"Well, I've been festering and have come to a huge decision."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to re-instate Angelus's soul."

Giles's mouth hung wide open.


	16. Love filled with lies

Buffy's eyes flickered open and adjusted to the darkness of the room. She sensed a vampiric presence, closed her eyes and tensed.

"Relax Luv, it's just me." Spike commented softly from the corner.

"Spike? What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching over you to make sure that Angelus doesn't try to kill you in your sleep." He paused and smirked. "Though he usually likes to torture his victims and not in an erotic way either." She sat up on the bed using her elbows. Buffy noticed the pain was deceased.

"I know that remember? He kinda took the liberty of shishkabobbing my stomach with a butcher knife, and then drinking the blood from it." She cast her gaze down to her stomach and instinctively felt for it. The scars were fading and every wound he had inflicted after that healed. "Well, I'm all better, so I'm just going to go somewhere that's home."

"You have no home to go to Luv." Spike said suddenly catching her off guard.

"I…what?"

"When Angelus tried to kill you, your mum stepped in a attacked him with a lamp. Well I think it was. Anyways, seeing how she isn't a Slayer or immortal, he kinda killed her and then proceeded to kill you. Somebody saved your life though and I believe you know her. She's tall, dark haired, kinda Slutty, goes by the name of Faith. Anyways she comes to visit you while you sleep and check up on you."

"Faith saved me?"

"Well she showed up out of nowhere scared Angelus out of his mind. He was obviously planning to end you." Spike sighed and paced the room. "Anyways, I've come to tell you that they won't let you leave."

Buffy swung her feet over the bed and set them firmly on the floor.

"Watch me." She stood up and he pushed her down on the bed.

"I want to make sure that you're in the best hands so you're going to stay here and heal."

"I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "See?" The beat quickened and she shoved his hand off. A rosy blush crept up on her cheeks. "If I don't have any parents then that means I'm getting adopted. Who's gonna adopt me?"

"Well if he has anything to say about it, Angelus would take you." Off of Buffy's gaze of fury that seemed to bore in his mind he added hastily. "But he's not, the family that is adopting you is the Chase's." Buffy's mouth hung open.

"What?"

……………………………………………………………

"You're going to do what?" Giles asked wiping his glasses.

"I'm going to restore his soul."

"Willow that is very advanced magick. You can hurt yourself."

"Yeah, I've thought about it, but I can do it. All I need is-"

"An orb of Thesula and a bunch of herbs." Miss Calendar commented hugging a blanket against her chest.

"Yeah,"

"There's one problem with this Willow, all the texts containing this spell are lost." Giles said knowingly.

"Not all of them." Jenny said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not who you think I am Rupert. I am Jana from the gypsy clan that Angelus killed the one girl. Although, that's his lover Darla's fault, she kidnapped her. Anyways, I have the texts. Willow, if you want I can translate them and get them to you."

"Thanks."

Little did they know that Angelus had heard the whole conversation and was fuming. When Willow walked out of the house, he grabbed her around the hips and turned her against him.

"You're planning to restore my soul aren't you."

"No," She denied. "I was only getting them so I could destroy them and make you live as you are forever." He pinned her against the wall and shoved his mouth against hers leaving her begging for breath. After she started pounding against his chest Angelus reluctantly pulled apart. Her warm breath felt so innocent against him. He craved her, she was his everything almost like Darla was.

"Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear."

_AN: Another wonderful chapter. Tell me what you think. Next chapter Buffy will move in with Cordy. FUN...not really but I wanted to give her some hope that life will turn out fine. So we get to meet the BITCH. Anyways, a few chapters and I'll probably have the fateful soul reinstating. YAY! Now the fateful question...Buffy or Willow?_


	17. Shopping with Cordelia

"You mean Cordelia Chase?"

"Well, they do have a daughter named Cordelia, what's the point here?"

"The point is that Cordelia is the biggest bitch ever to live the earth." Buffy started to rant… and rant…and …rant until Spike walked up and crushed his lips against hers leaving her begging for breath. He pulled apart and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Listen Luv, everything is okay. I'll be there for you and you'll be fine." He tilted her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes. She leaned into kiss him and he obliged falling on top of her.

"This isn't right. I'm in a hospital."

"The perfect place to play doctor." He smirked.

"No, wait. Why don't you tell them that I'm better so I can go home then we can do whatever we want." He reluctantly climbed off of her and strode out the doorway.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So, this is your room and this is mine. Notice that mine is bigger." Cordelia said smugly.

"Okay, whatever. Listen Cordelia, I want you to know that I don't expect to get along with you. However, if you get in the way of my Slaying or tell anyone my secret, I will hurt you."

"_Okay_," She said defensively. "Listen I'm sorry about your mom."

"Don't talk about her. The sooner I forget the better."

"You can't just forget about something like that."

"Watch me." She said determined to change the subject. "You don't happen to have a punching bag do you?"

"Well, we have a gym downstairs, but it's just weights and other stuff that makes you look yucky."

"I see. Is there any chance your mom and dad can buy me one and other training supplies?"

"No, we buy our own things. Speaking of, here's your weekly allowance." She handed Buffy a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"That's the allowance?"

"Yeah, they don't even trust you yet and you're getting hundreds, when they took in the other one, Dawn, I think her name was they started her out with fifties."

"Okay, what happened to Dawn?"

"Oh well, she started to steal stuff and mom and dad had to let her go."

"I see, do you…do you want to go shopping with me?" Buffy asked reluctantly desperately needing a new and updated wardrobe. If anyone had style, it would be Cordelia though she hated to admit it.

"Oh, yeah, hold on let me get my keys, before we go, you might want to get showered and change your clothes."

"I don't have any clothes. They wouldn't let me get my stuff." Buffy commented dismally.

"Speaking of your stuff, this came in the mail for you." She pointed to a large package by the bed. Buffy tore the paper off to reveal her weapons chest.

"Is that all that was sent?"

"Yeah, Giles said her stole the trunk and left something in there for you to use against Angel."

"Angelus." Buffy corrected.

"Yeah well, just tell me when you're ready to go." Buffy faked a smile and nodded.

"Okay."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Okay which one do you like better, the red or the black."

"On you or me?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"On me silly, so anyways-" Buffy held up her finger silencing Cordelia. "What is it?"

"Vampire. Do you have a stake?"

"yeah, like I would be caught dead carrying a hunk of wood around."

"I'll just have to improvise." She said walking out of the store without having bought a single thing. She followed her senses into an alley, something told her this was a trap."

"Well…well…well…let's see what the cat dragged in." Sounded a voice behind her. A malicious smile played at the corner of her lips and she searched for a stake. It was going to end now…

"Hello Lover." She greeted turning around and facing Angelus.

_AN: Cliff hanger. I tried to write Cordelia the best I could so if it's not exact, don't kill me or start throwing things. LOL. Anyways, just review and tell me what you think. I won't update until I have thirty reviews. Anyways I love this chapter and it was fun to write. _

_Gotta Have Faith13_


	18. Give Us a Kiss

"Something wrong Buff?" Angelus smirked as she held back her tears. She punched him so hard he flew back. Buffy put up her guard when he stood up.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" She screamed at him. "You…you killed her when she tried to save me you son of a bitch."

"My mother wasn't a dog and she deserved it. The bitch wouldn't leave me alone." Buffy sprinted, tackled him to the ground, and pressed the stake against his heart. "You still can't kill me even though I murdered your mother. What would she think about that?" He flipped her over so he was on top. Buffy slammed her head against his and kicked him off.

"She'll…" Buffy kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back. "Never know will she?" She asked fiercely. Angelus, smirked, strode up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Its time you join her in hell." Angelus tightened his grip on her leaving her gasping for breath. "It's a good thing you're not a vampire or else this wouldn't be as fun." Angelus threw her against the wall and she fell hard to the floor. She rolled on it but then stood up still wanting to fight. "So what are you going to do now Buffy? Are you still going to fight or are we going to end this?"

Somebody rushed up and kicked him in the back of the head causing him to fall over. He somersaulted gracefully and stood to face the two girls.

"You're uh…Faith right?"

"Yeah, I'm Faith." She stated confidently standing next to Buffy. She handed Buffy a stake and stood strong next to the beaten Slayer.

"Screw the Buffy thing; I've got to see what you've got."

"Come on and give me a kiss." She stated. Angelus rushed at her aiming wild blows. She blocked every one of them and responded with her own. He kicked her jaw hearing it break and she reacted with her own moves. Buffy saw the fight and stood to run but Angelus stood in front of her and knocked her feet out from underneath her causing her to loose balance and fall on her back.

"It's too bad neither of you are eighteen yet, cause it'll be easy for you."

"Yo! GQ, I've been through the test and passed it."

"Really."

"Yeah I have. Vampire left me to die as he almost drained all of my blood. I eventually scratched him out."

"So, how can you have passed, I mean look at you! You're weak!"

"I'm as weak as you are, save the head trip. You're not gonna bug me." She bared her stake tightly prepared to end this. "By the way," She commented tackling him to the ground and pressing the stake against his chest. "B may not be able to kill you but I am."

Angelus flipped her over and pinned her hands.

"I'll just have to beat you to it."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile Willow was setting up the spell to restore his soul. As much as Willow may love him she knew Buffy loved him more. The orb of Thesula and runic tablets were positioned in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ready Willow?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am, all I need is you to chant."

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte." Giles started reading slowly.

"I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request." Willow translated. Something went through her and her head shot up. She started chanting frequently

"Nici mort, nici al fiintei..."

Translation: Neither dead, nor of the living... 

"Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el."

Translation: Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Faith struggled under Angelus's weight as he sank his teeth into her neck. She cried out in pain but Buffy didn't help her. She was too preoccupied with fighting the other vamps. Faith felt her life drain away.

All of a sudden Angelus climbed off of her and clutched his head. An orange glow moved through him and he sank to the ground.

"Angel?" Buffy asked cautiously approaching her. He looked up into her eyes and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Buffy pulled away and stepped away from him.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel asked concerned about her actions.

"I can't just let you kiss me after everything you did." She stated, tears streaming down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling. Angel wanted nothing more to wipe that tear away.

"Wh-What did I do?" The memory of him killing Joyce flashed through his head. "Oh God, Buffy I'm sorry."

She stayed silent and continued to keep her back turned. Buffy scooped Faith up in her arms and headed towards the hospital for the second time that month. Little did he know, tears were streaming down her cheeks for her lover. A lot went through her mind and she cried wondering what the future was to bring.


	19. Second chances

When Buffy exited the hospital and headed home she felt something following her. She turned around, stake at hand.

"Stakes don't work on vengeance demons." A girl about her age commented stepping out of the corner. She wore a dark dress, heels and a silver necklace. The necklace was set with a green stone.

"Vengeance demon?" Buffy asked genuinely confused.

"You wanted vengeance and I'm here to give it to you."

"You're saying I could have anything?"

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't change nature."

"I wish that I could go back to the time right before Angelus killed my mother." The girl turned veiny and spoke.

"Done."

Buffy felt a wind lift her and she fell. The night was dark and it was almost near the time where the police stopped her before. In the distance, she saw the police car pull over. Buffy sprinted to the spot and pulled herself into the dark alley. Everything froze. Her younger self looked at her confusedly.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself.

"Listen Buffy, I'm from the future, I'm you. When Spike disarms the police officer and speaks to you play along. You need to run to the house and get there with in the ten. I'll show up before and hold Angelus off."

"That's your plan?"

"If you don't do this, your…our mom will die."

"Okay."

"Just go back to the spot where you were."

"Okay." The younger Buffy went back to her previous spot. The police stepped out of the car.

"FREEZE! Put your hands up in the air." Buffy cautiously lifted her hands in the air. Before the police officer could move Spike disarmed the man. The other Buffy rushed to her house.

"Hello cutie." He drawled.

"Spike! Oh my god!" She ran up to her first and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She then let go and looked down at her feet.

"Why so shy Luv? I just wanted to help you beat Angelus."

"Yeah, last time you said that you lead him right towards me and let him kill Kendra."

"Oh," He paused. "I didn't though you see. He made me he-"

"He what?" She asked harshly. "He held a stake to your heart?" She aimed a fierce blow at his jaw. He sent a harder responding blow.

"Listen Buffy, you can hit me all you want." She raised her fist preparing to strike again. "But," he added hastily. "He has your witch and has probably raped her now."

"And why would you care?" She said. "You don't have a soul." Spike growled and seized her shoulders. She broke the grip and ran.

"Damn it!" He cursed and pursued her. He knocked her off her feet and sat on her hips. "Now you listen to me." He pinned her hands above her head. "I've fought him before and the last time you did, you almost died. So, we're both going to take him down."

"Alright." She stated and dislodged Spike. "I need to stalk up on weapons though. So we're going to my house."

"I'm dying to meet your mum." He commented sarcastically.

"You're already dead." She said obviously missing the sarcasm.

When they arrived she heard a scream inside the house. Buffy kicked the door open and followed the source. Her mother was running around the house from Angelus. She stopped her mother and guarded her.

"You like the little message I left you lover?"

This was her chance. She listened carefully. Buffy rushed in and stood next to her mother. Joyce looked between the two and fainted The two Buffy's caught her.

"You need to get out of here, Buffy. Get mom to Giles and do a dis-invite spell on his house." The other Buffy ran and left her to face with Angelus.

"You're not going to hurt my mom."

"Oh really?" He asked smirking and circling her. As though anticipating his backwards attack, she cracked him across the jaw with her elbow and turned to face him. He picked her up and threw her on the stairs. Her body went into an involuntary state of shock as her straddled her.

"You went back in time for no reason lover. You save your mom's life and end yours." He vamped out. Buffy grabbed the cross off her neck and held it in front of her Angelus jumped back.

"You're going to depend on your Faith?"

"Yeah, as a matter a fact." She said flickering her gaze towards the doorway. A girl with dark hair stood in the doorway. A crossbow hung over her shoulder and she gripped a stake in her hand.

"Knock knock, anybody home."

"Who the hell are you?"

"The girl of your nightmares."

"_Who are you_?" Angelus asked smirking and looking the Slayer up and down. He had to know the name of his next victim.

"I'm Faith the vampire Slayer."


	20. Introductions and stakes

"Well, I can use an appetizer," Angelus said staring at her figure and licking his lips.

"Listen, vamp, you're not going to get me." Buffy looked at Faith and inwardly smiled.

"Faith, I want you to go get Willow and make sure she gets home, if she insists take her to the hospital but don't rush her."

"You got it B." Faith said taking in the appearance of the Slayer who had already died.

"She's in a warehouse, get Spike to go with you, he knows where it is."

"You got it B." She sprinted out of the doorway and went to find Spike.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile Spike was striding down the streets, a predatory gleam in his eye, looking for his next meal. He scanned the crowd looking for the unlucky girl tonight. He spotted her, her dark curls hit her shoulders and her leather jacket gave her an aura of harshness. She seemed to be looking for someone; perhaps a husband, no she can't be married, she's probably looking for a boyfriend or next conquest.

At that moment, Faith was looking through the crowd for a good slay and she found him. He had bleached blonde hair and wore a smug look on his features. She saw him moving towards her and she moved towards a more suitable spot for a showdown, also putting on an act of fear.

Spike smirked as he saw the girl move through the crowd and pursued her. She lead him into an alley and then disappeared. As he searched for her he felt somebody or something watching him. He turned around and found the girl staring at him.

"Well…well…well…what have we got here?" He strode towards the girl. She'd be an excellent mate. But wait! There's Buffy, his love, well sort of, its not necessarily love but he should have an eternal playmate right? "You ready for the most exhilarating night  
of your life?"

"Come'n over here and give me a kiss." She smirked and walked up to him. The girl strode towards him and backed him up against the wall. Spike smirked, turned her around so she was against the wall and vamped out. He had expected her to scream or even gasp but she just stood there.

"Oh wow, a vampire," She kneed him in the gut. "How ever will I get out of this one?" The girl kicked him, sending him flying back.

"I'm Faith, the vampire Slayer."

"Did Buffy die then?" He sent a high kick her way and she caught it and threw him back.

"No, she didn't die, well she did but she was resurrected." She paused causing her to be struck at the jaw. "Who are you and how do you know Buffy?"

"I'm Spike." She froze and stood there once again earning a blow to the jaw.

"I was sent to look for you by B."

"You were, what about?"

"Red needs to be rescued from Angelus."

"I see, why should I believe you and why do _you _need me?"

"She says you know where the place is. She said it was some old warehouse and that you know where it is."

"Oh yeah, my old home before the poofter kicked me out. We might want to get medical supplies, she's probably not going to be in a condition to stand."

"I don't know right now if we can. We need to get her out of there."

"Alright. Slayer knows best." He mocked. Faith suddenly went pale and closed her eyes. "You alright?"

"No, there are about fifty vampires surrounding us in the shadows." She leaned close and mouthed 'I don't have a stake.'

"A Slayer should always be prepared." Spike commented quoting a watcher.

"Yeah well, I usually am. This is a diversionary tactic though, you go get red, and I'll fight them off."

"You owe me big for this." He said and then sprinted off. She looked in the shade and spoke fists clenched.

"Come and get me big boys."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I thought she'd never leave." Angelus commented striking Buffy for the tenth time. "You know, you being weak doesn't make this as much fun." He struck her again. "On second thought, yeah it does." He brought his fists down again but she blocked it and shoved him black. "There's my girl."

"I'm not _your _girl." She kicked him through the window. "I'm Angel's." She sent another kick but her caught her leg, lifted her up and threw her on the porch railing. The railing snapped and stabbed her back. She gasped and laid there.

"Well, I was going to kill you myself but this works so much better." He stomped on her stomach. "You die the way we die. If you happen to survive, call me." He winked and left her to die. Blood started to drip out of her mouth her breathing began to slow. Tears poured out of her eyes knowing this was the end of her existence. Little did she know somebody was watching in the shadows and would find a way to help her.

_AN: Dun...dun...dun...Another chapter done. I had fun writing this and I hope you'll have fun reading this. As for the other Buffy...lets just say things aren't going to go so well. Anyways review and I'll do the same. I'm not updating until I know whats going to happen and until I get atleast five more reveiws. _

_Gotta Have Faith13_


	21. Riley

The masked stranger ran up to Buffy and gripped her hand lightly. Buffy looked up through half closed eyes at the face.

"Buffy, come on, you're strong, you can do this. Live, for me."

"Who are you?"

"You cannot know that or else I will disappear, lets just say I'm an Angel. Anyway girl you need to get up, Willow is going to die if you don't get up."

"No…its my time." She whispered.

"Get up. If you don't Angel will never come back."

"There's no way I can do this."

"Yeah you can. Are you just gonna lie there and let Angelus win?"

"No." She whispered. "But it hurts too bad. My ex boyfriend just staked me."

"I know are you going to let Angelus win or are you going to be strong. Think of what Spike would say." Buffy used every ounce of strength to lift herself off the stake and limped two feet before collapsing. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her up she forced herself into looking at the eyes. They reflected blue and his face was boyish.

"You okay Ma'am?" She blinked furiously trying to stay conscience.

"I'm fine. Who are you?""

"Riley. Who did this to you?"

"Nobody just get me to…" She fell limp in his arms and he headed to the hospital.

A few hours later Buffy woke up for in the same room that she was in 'except I wasn't' she reminded herself. She felt for her stomach and winced, it had been close. She closed her eyes and sensed a vampire in the corner like she had before. 'No I haven't.' She reprimanded herself 'This is the first time and its not Spike this time either.'

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile Faith stood facing the numerous vampires. She remembered a flask of holy water and pulled it out. The vampires charged and attacked her. She fought as many and snapped forty of their necks with in the ten minutes. In the corner where she had sat before was a crate. She ran over there and smashed it. She let them attack her and staked every single vampire.

"That was a blast." She commented heading towards Giles's house hungry enough to eat the house.


	22. Mind Games

"Who's there?" She asked into the darkness putting her guard up.

"I had a feeling you'd survive Lover." A smug, mocking voice commented from the corner.

"Get out off here Angel." She stated.

"If I were here to kill you, you'd be dead already." He walked up to her and when she tried to sit up, he pressed her back down. "Though I must admit, seeing you staked has to be the best memory I possess. Wait; scratch that, torturing Drusilla into insanity has to be the best memory. Don't be offended, yours is a close second.

"I'm flattered." She stated icily.

"You should be. Enough about that, how'd you get out and manage to survive. Like I've told you I didn't think that you were that strong."

"Get out." She attempted to shove him but her strength wasn't at its best.

"I'm not done talking to you yet."

"Actually Angel, I think you are." Faith commented behind them. Angelus stood up and strode out of the room pausing at the doorway.

"We'll uh…continue this…conversation later." He pointed coolly at Buffy and headed towards the entrance.

"You okay B?" Faith said throwing herself on the chair next to her bed and setting her foot up on the railing.

"I just got staked by my ex." She stated. "But I'll live. How's Willow."

"Red is at home resting or at least I think she is."

"Thanks Faith, couldn't have done it without you. She examined the dark Slayer. You okay?"

"Oh, fine. Got attacked by about fifty vamps with no stakes until the end. Got myself pretty busted up but I'll live."

"Well good." Buffy said happily.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you want to get out of here and get to Giles's house."

"Yeah, sure as soon as I can feel my stomach again." She sat up painfully.

"That looks wicked Painful."

"Yeah you think. Miss point out the obvious."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Willow sat on her bed waiting for Angelus to arrive. After her escape he was obviously not happy to see his 'toy' disappear. Sure enough as soon as she thought this she saw him climb up onto the balcony and look at the door expectantly. She reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey Angelus, how are you?"

"Skip the small talk Willow, let me in."

"Do you promise to behave and not brutally murder and decapitate me once I do?" She inquired earnestly

"Cross my heart." He made the motion.

"Okay, I invite you in." He strode in and seized her shoulders causing her to gasp.

"You should know that Angelus was good at mind games and still is." He shoved her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back passionately and shoved him away; or at least attempted to. After she started pounding on his chest he pulled away leaving her gasping for breath.

"Unlike you, I need to breathe." He yanked her head back and vamped out.

"Not for long."

"What?" She started fighting him and he effortlessly slammed her against the wall again causing her to go into a state of involuntary shock. He clamped his fangs down on her neck and she screamed. As though anticipating this, he clapped his hand over her mouth. Her blood tasted amazing and he craved her. He was almost done drinking as much as he needed when an arrow whizzed by his head.

"Hello Lover." He turned around and saw Buffy number two.


	23. Five By Five

"What is it with Slayers and ruining my meal? This has been the second time a Slayer has done this."

"Leave Willow alone." Buffy said notching her crossbow and aiming it at his heart. "I'm ready to finish this."

"Maybe I'm not." He said striking her catching her off guard. "Maybe I wanted to mentally torture you some more." She struck him and he flew through the window. Knowing it would take a long time for him to climb up after that fall, Buffy stooped down next to Willow and felt her pulse. It was beating in a slow steady pace and she smiled. She pulled a cell-phone out of her pocket and dialed Giles's number.

"Hello Giles. He's here. Get Willow to the hospital." She snapped the phone shut and jumped off the balcony throwing Angelus a few feet. "We end this now."

"I don't want the dance to end."

"I do." She sent a spinning kick his direction and he caught her foot. "Let me go." He pulled her leg higher and she maintained her balance. She jammed her palm in his nose. And he dropped her leg. Buffy strived to stay balanced and fell back on her back. She quickly stood up and took a fighting pose.

"Getting tired Lover?"

"Are you?"

"Not even."

"Well that's too bad." He commented. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and a wave of dizziness passed through her. Angelus took this opportunity to knock her feet out from underneath her. He climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. She tried to dislodge him but failed.

"What did you do to me?" He dangled a needle in front of her eyes and she gasped. "You had to drug me to beat me."

"You haven't beaten her yet." A foot connected with the side of his head sending him flying feet away from the blonde Slayer.

"Faith how nice to see you again, how are you?"

"Five by five."

_AN: Hey peoples. Another great chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you reveiw. I don't know where it's gonna go though. Anyways, R&R. _

_Gotta Have Faith13_


	24. Goddess Of Destiny

"Not for long." He commented striking her. Faith took several steps back trying to maintain her balance. She stood strong glaring daggers at him. "I've seen you Faith. You get that blood lust when you slay. You're an animal, you enjoy the pain." He paused grabbing her collar and slamming her against the tree trunk. "Just like me."

Faith slammed her head against his and he dropped her. She stood up shakily and prepared to fight. She punched him several times until she was tired.

"I'm _nothing _like you." She commented baring her stake and stabbing him with it. Angelus caught the stake and threw it aside.

"You will be." He bit down on her neck and she gasped refusing to show her pain. She flipped him over and slammed her foot down against his ribcage. She tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around her neck stopping the blood flow. "Clever." He commented casually pulling her feet out from underneath her. "Not clever enough."

"Angel." He heard a voice say sweetly. He turned around and felt the cool wood pierce his gut. "Made you look." It felt like hours for him to dust. Buffy sank down on her knees sobbing. A blinding light appeared before her and she looked up. The mysterious figure from before stood not even three feet away from her.

"This isn't how it was supposed to work Buffy." She looked up fiercely baring her stake.

"Who or what are you." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the goddess of destiny." The angelic figure before her said. Buffy's mouth formed an oh.

"Oh." She said standing up shakily.

_AN: Another fun chapter. I don't know what to write next so I'd appreciate suggestions. I'm thinking of sending her back in time again, I'm just not sure where to send her. Here are the two options:_

_Before Dru was killed_

Before Spike kidnapped her.

Maybe not sure about this one, Angelus was sired.


	25. Giles Jr

"What do you mean you're the Goddess of Destiny?" She asked.

"My name is Kiara." She said. "I have been sent to watch over you. Because of this action, you have destroyed any future you have. If you live life like this the world will fade into oblivion; nothingness will surround your every move and evil will take over."

"What do I do?" She inquired.

"You must go back and fix it. You must save Spike's lover Drusilla."

"You're sending me back in time to save a vampire. That's insane troll logic!" She turned to walk away.

"Don't leave!" The goddess called after her. Buffy froze in place and turned on her heel.

"I'm not going back in time to save Drusilla." She stated.

"It's for the greater good and as soon as you do it, everything will go as it should."

"Let me get ready. When was this?"

"Fifty years ago."

"WHAT!"

"You must go back fifty years ago and save her. You will have everything you need."

"I'm not doing it."

"What am I talking to myself here? You're going back in five minutes whether you like it or not."

"Fine." She rushed up to Faith and hugged her. "I've got to go Faith." She whispered. "But I'll be back."

"You ready yet?"

"yeah."

A strong wind began to blow and Buffy was knocked off her feet. She flew back. Then it stopped. Silence surrounded her and the rain poured. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight jacket, a long knee-length brown tweed skirt and little dress shoes.

'I look like Giles Jr.' She thought but all that escaped her lips was:

"Oh shit."


	26. Mission Accomplished

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Buffy was in an old dank alley that seemed vast and infinite. She opened up her jacket and noticed, she still had a stake in the pocket.

"So she didn't lie to me about having everything I need." She commented easily ripping a slit in her skirt so it was easier to move. As she passed through the down she couldn't help but admire its endless splendor in the distance. She was stuck in the poor neighbor hood. "The Goddess must have sent me here for a reason." She commented honing her senses for vampiric activity. She could sense two potentially powerful vampires in an alley not even ten blocks away. She picked up her pace and headed the general direction of them. On her way a man called out to her.

"Hey, how much for a night?"

"Do I look like a hooker to you?"

"Well, lets see, short skirt, high heels…" He trailed off.

"I'm not." She stated walking past him with a flip of her now curled hair. He brought his hand down across her back side and she paused.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She commented icily. The man laughed mocking her and moved his head so his face was inches for her. He had a deadly glare.

"What are you going to do about it?" He inquired mockingly. She thought.

"Nothing…here…but if you'll go in the alley with me, I'll give you a night to remember."

"Okay." He smirked and she led him into the alley. The man shoved Buffy against the wall and pursued. She used the wall for balance and kicked him to the ground. "What's your problem lady?" He asked pulling out a knife. "You're going to do what I want you to whether you like it or not." She brought her leg up against his hand causing him to drop the knife. She then sent a powerful blow towards his jaw knocking him out.

"I don't think that's what he met, but it works." A voice commented from the corner. Buffy honed her senses and realized that she wasn't a vampire. A woman about forty years old stepped out of the shadows. She wore a tweed suit much like her own and held out a diary recording everything said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miranda Giles your watcher."

"I already have a watcher."

"Who's your watcher if not me? You haven't been called yet?"

"I was called three years ago."

"You were? How curious."

"I'm from the future. My name is Buffy Summers and I was sent to save a vampire."

"Where's Anne then?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to need more weapons for this vamp. He's killed a Slayer before."

"Yeah, I'll get you a sword and a stake."

"I have one." She could sense the vampires moving. "Right now I have to go."

Buffy ran towards the spot and saw two vampires feeding. "Hey!" She called. "Try picking on someone my own size." The vampires looked up and she was in a daze. Spike was there but there was another woman. Her ebony locks fell gracefully down her back and her sense of style was amazing.

"Who might you be Luv?" He inquired and then chuckled. "Of course it doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you anyways."

"You two have to get out of here."

"Says who?"

"Says me." She said pulling the stake out of her jacket pocket. "I don't want to use this. I was sent back in time to save _her." _she said indicating the stunning dark woman. "I was sent by the 'goddess of destiny.'" She stated smartly. "And if you want to fight, I can use a good slay right now. But I'm here on a job."

"Fine we'll leave, as soon as we feed."

"There's nobody around to feed on." She commented. Buffy realized what they were implying. "You're not going to kill me. Now go or I will kill her." She said pointing to Drusilla. They turned around and walked off into the night.

Once again the Goddess Of Destiny appeared before her and spoke.

"You have completed your mission. I will send you back to the night you met Spike." A cold wind blew and she was knocked back.

* * *

The music swayed slowly and evenly as Buffy danced to the harmonies of the music. She Danced erotically to the beat and sensed a vampire near.

"Where's the phone, I need to call the police. There's some big guy trying to bite someone." The vampire said behind them.

_AN: I know Spike was really out of character there but its going to all fall in place eventually. As for the answer to the most asked question, this **WILL STILL BE SPUFFY.**_

_Gotta Have Faith13_


	27. Deja vu

Without thinking, Buffy ran outside without a weapon, Xander and Willow at her heels.

"Hey!" She called stealing the vampire's attention. "Pick on someone _my own _size." She stated aiming a blow at his jaw.

"You need anything Buff?" Xander inquired.

"A stake would be nice," she commented dodging the vampire's third blow. She kicked his feet out from underneath of him stomped on his ribs hearing something crack. She scanned the alley for anything to use as a stake so she could dust this guy and found nothing. She kicked the vampire again keeping it on the ground. Xander returned shortly with a stake at hand. He tossed her the weapon and she caught it with ease. Buffy jammed the stake into his heart. "Willow Xander you go on inside and I'll go home. I suddenly lost my taste for dancing." As soon as they left, Spike made himself known and clapped once again. "Hello Spike." She greeted slightly depressed at the fact he wouldn't remember anything.

"Do I know you?" He inquired.

"Not necessarily." She commented coolly. "I know you though; you have a thing for legs." She said sending a connecting kick to his jaw. He responded with a blow to the jaw and she struck him just as hard. He picked her up and dropped her on the ground hearing something crack.

'That doesn't look too nice." He commented kicking her ribs. Buffy reached out and pulled his feet out from underneath him. He fell to the ground and she stood up. Spike lifted himself off the ground and kicked her. She kicked him through the door of an old building and stumbled in herself. Spike stood up and prepared to fight. Buffy grabbed a hold of the chandelier above her and swung her legs forward wrapping around his neck. Spike grabbed her and flipped her over. He landed on top of her and looked into her hazel orbs. A look of desperation, lust and something he couldn't quite place flashed through them. The Slayer kicked him off of her and took a fighting pose.

"It's not going to end like this." She stated. Off of Spike's confused look she shoved him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Slayer!" He exclaimed not believing his eyes or senses.

"I…I…I'll just go then." She said turning away. Spike grabbed her hand, spun her around, slammed her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. She didn't even have time to register what was happening until they pulled apart. "Wow." She breathed and then pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Buffy awoke a few hours later in Spike's arms. She looked about the room and saw all pf their clothes strewn across the store. Near her and not Spike, she could sense another vampire in area. She looked up and saw none other than…

"Angel?"

_AN: I thought I should do an jealous love triangle thing. Just to let you know, Angelus is going to come back, I just don't know how. Maybe Drusilla will do it or maybe they'll still get together._


	28. The Girl's Mine

Buffy sat up and covered herself with Spike's jacket.

"This…this isn't what it looks like." She said sheepishly searching for her clothes.

"it looks like…you were sleeping with my grande childe."

"I swear I wasn't…" She attempted to stand up but Spike's grip around her waist tightened. "Spike let go."

"So then what are you doing naked in Spike's arms?"

"He…raped me." She said.

"Wait just a minute!" He exclaimed sitting up. "I bloody well didn't rape her. The Slayer begged me to show her some love!"

"Oh yeah, I'd rather sleep with a homeless man than with an evil soulless thing!"

"Well go pick a man because you did sleep with me. I live in you now Slayer. You can't escape me Luv."

"Always trying to steal my girls aren't you Spike?" Angel asked icily.

"What are you talking about? She's mine!"

"I'm Angel's." She commented wrapping her arms around his and kissing him passionately. "You're beneath me Spike. I never slept with you."

"You're wrong about that." He seized her shoulders and kissed her roughly on the mouth. "Things are about to get very interesting for you Luv."

Buffy clung onto Angel and sobbed. She didn't sob because of Spike and her night together because that was amazing. She cried for the relationship and the days ahead.


	29. This is how its supposed to be

Buffy sat up at night with a sudden parched feeling in her throat. She climbed out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen for water. When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Willow with a monkey holding a coffee cup. The lights dimmed and all she could see was _him_; the man she loved. Angel. He brought out the best in her. She reached out to grab his hand but it was too late. Drusilla had staked him and hours seemed to pass as he dusted.

Buffy awoke with a start and sat up breathing heavily. This was the second dream she had had in that week and she started to fear for Angel's life…well unlife but you get the point. She cast her gaze over to the dimming light on her alarm clock and noticed it was five.

"So much for sleeping in." she commented climbing out of bed. "There are still a few hours until sunrise, I can get a few stakings in before then." She commented slipping a hoodie over her pajamas and sliding open the window. She grabbed a stake out of her weapon chest and slid it in her pocket. Buffy quietly stuck one foot out of her window and then the other, careful not to trigger the silent alarm. She jumped down on the lawn and headed over to _restfield _cemetery.

Silence was heard and that scared her. Silence usually meant a huge fight. Somewhere with in fifty yards she sensed a powerful vampire. That was only one.

"Hello Spike." She greeted depressed.

"I was waiting for you to show up." He commented. "fortunately, this is the last place you'll ever be." She suddenly sensed fifty or so vampires. "I can send them away if you…" Buffy rushed at him and knocked him to the ground kissing him deeply. "Yeah…okay…you guys can go and leave us alone. I'll kill her right and proper for Dru. You go and tell her that." The others nodded and headed back to the home. Buffy climbed off of him and turned away heading towards a crypt.

"What, you thought I was gonna sleep with you in the middle of a cemetery? No, we're gonna go somewhere, I dub decent." She backed up against the wall of a crypt and kicked the door in. "This is nice enough." Spike smirked and pressed her against the wall kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms below her butt and lifted her up. She flashed him an 'I trust you' look and he unzipped her and his jeans. She stuck herself in her and she smiled. '_this is how its supposed to be.' _She thought falling over on the ground with him on top of me. _'this is how its supposed to be.' _She repeated in her mind as he gave her as many sensations as he had in history. _'This is how it's supposed to be…my pretty, perfect Spike.'_

_AN: I wanted to add something steamy and kinda erotic in a harsh Buffy Spike way. Anyways, tell me what you think._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	30. Shut up and kiss me

Buffy sat up once again completely nude and looked over at her lover. She looked over at Spike and winced at the pain from the fight/sex session they had had the previous night. Buffy looked at the window and noticed that the sun was up and bright over head.

"Oh no," She said. "This is not of the good. This is of the bad,." She attempted to sit up but Spike's grip around her waist tightened,

"What's the hurry Luv?" He said into her shoulder. " She felt the pain from his bite start to subside.

"I'm late for school." She said hurriedly trying to break his grip.

"Stay with me, the suns up and I can't go anywhere."

"I have to report to Giles." She denied.

Spike flipped her over so he was on top and kissed her deeply. At first she fought against him but eventually gave in and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart, Buffy breathing heavily.

"I knew it; I knew the only thing better than killing a Slayer would be Fucking one."

Buffy broke his grip and stood up scanning the crypt for her clothes. She found them and replaced them with all haste, a ruddy complexion taking over her own.

"All this was about was screwing a Slayer?"

"No, that's not what I meant Slayer."

"You don't even know my name!" She screamed at him tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes I do! Its Brittney…no that's not it."

"Its Buffy." She said coldly. "Its over Spike, you're an evil soulless…thing."

"No it bloody well isn't." He denied lifting himself up and pinning her against the wall. "I live in you now Slayer. Soon you're gonna crave me and I may not be there to help you fix that craving."

"Let me go Spike." She commanded.

"You're the Slayer, make me." He smirked. Buffy shoved him away and it worked for him. Just as he was falling he pulled her dawn on top of him.

"Let go." She said.

"No, I want to torture you for a while." Buffy fought against his grip and broke it. She ran for the door and opened it. The sunlight bathed her skin and she felt content. Spike shied away from the sunlight and she ran to school. Buffy made it just in time for the second period and headed straight for the library. Before she arrived however, Somebody grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hello Principal Snyder, how's everything going? I'm fine-"

"Cut the crap missy." He said harshly. "My office. Now."

Buffy reluctantly followed him and sat in his office.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Your first period teacher Miss, Martinez just told me that you haven't been to her class for the past two days."

"I've just been really tired and slept in." She smiled. "So if that's it," She stood up needing to get to Giles.

"Wait a second Missy, I took the liberty to call your mother and she said that you weren't in your room this morning when she went to wake you up."

"I couldn't sleep and needed some air."

"Likely story." He said not believing a word of hers. "You'll be closely monitored by every security guard at this school. If you so much as put another toe out of line, I will know and you'll be expelled. This is your last warning Summers. I know for a fact that you have a free second period so you can spend all this time making up your assignments in the library." He lifted with difficulty a huge pile of assignments. "This is _every _assignment you have not turned in since you have been here. I expect every one of them done your best with in two weeks."

"Principal Snyder, that's impossible." Buffy protested.

"You should have thought about that before you skipped all those classes. You're dismissed."

* * *

"And then he's like _you're dismissed missy. _And I'm like Oh yeah? BOOM BOOM" She made fists and swung her arms wildly.

"You insulted a member of your school?" Angel questioned.

"No." She denied pecking him on the lips. "But I wanted to." She said.

Angel pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. He shoved her away.

"You've been tasted." He said coldly,

"Yeah, from the night that Spike raped me." He studied her eyes and she kept them depressed.

"Oh yeah." He said and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked gasping for breath. Angel smiled.

"I thought I'd just make you feel better." He turned away and she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't stop." She pleaded.

"Buffy, I really don't think we should do this." He said.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The thunder crashed outside as Angel sat up an aching at his heart. He ran outside and threw himself on the ground. He felt something leave him and he felt happy and incomplete. A muddled voice asked him something that seemed to be 'are you alright.' But he couldn't quite place it. He stood up and seized her shoulders at the same time vamping out and biting her neck. He threw her aside as though she was a sack of potatoes.

"No, the pain's all gone."

_AN: Angelus is back. I love him and I hope to develop a relationship between him and Willow again. More Spuffy coming soon. YAY, anyways, reveiw and tell me what you think._

_Gotta Have Faith14_

* * *


	31. Judgment befalls you pt 1

"Wow its good to have the taste of human blood in my mouth again." Angelus commented. "I think I should go see that Childe and creation of mine again."

Spike arrived at the house after the sunset hoping to see his dark goddess and have her torture him for deceiving her. _But then again _he thought _she shouldn't be jealous of me and that Slayer because she's slept with a chaos demon. _He headed to the bedroom and found his dark goddess playing with her dolls.

"Miss Edith has been naughty." She said turning her prettiest doll around. "She shall have no cakes today."

"Luv?" He said to let her know she was there. She dropped the doll carelessly on the ground and ambled over to Spike.

"Spike, I smell the Slayer on you, did you kill another one."

"No, I tried to seduce the daft bitch, you know sleep with her and drain her dry before the end but she caught on and ran off into the…" He shivered. "_sunlight._"

"I saw Angel today, he was with that Slayer, poor dear, she doesn't know what's to come." She said cryptically.

"Did my Dark Goddess have another vision?" He smirked.

Drusilla smiled wryly and whistled.

"The birdies in my head whispered secrets."

"Luv, can't you just tell me what happened to the poofter that I call my Grand Sire."

"Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle, he gets his big break." Angelus strode in sporting his old leather pants and a silk shirt. Drusilla grinned and walked slowly.

"Angel?" She asked.

"Yeah baby I'm back." Angelus smirked.

"No more of that 'I got soul' crap?" Spike inquired.

"What can I say, hmm? I was going through a phase."

"I was kinda bugging me to see you as the Slayer's lap dog."

Spike said honestly. That was his Slayer and he was gonna get what's his.

"Everything in my head is singing!" Drusilla exclaimed. "We'll feed and we'll play." She said licking Angelus's cheek.

"One little thing I've got to take care of though." Angelus smirked. "My _lover _needs to know that she sucked."

_She bloody well does not suck!_ Spike thought _Well technically she does but that's not the point. She was the best I've ever had._

"You go and do that." Spike said shoeing him away.

Buffy awoke and felt Angel's spot next to her empty. She sensed a vampire in the room and turned around. Angel was replacing a silk shirt. _That's a change_. She thought. _Wait know this look, he's reverted to Angelus. Might as well get the pain over with._

"Angel!" She exclaimed hoping this wasn't true. _I shouldn't have slept with him! Damn I'm so stupid!_

"Hey!" He greeted half heartedly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Oh, my God! I was so worried!" She said in a high voice.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said insincerely.

"Where did you go?" She asked having a feeling it was back with Spike.

"Been around." He answered cooly

"Ohhh. Oh, my God! I was freaking out! You just disappeared."

"What? I took off."

"But you didn't say anything. You just left." She said wanting to impart some wisdom on him again.

"Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that."

"What?"

"You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night." He winced as thought her memory killed him.

"What are you saying?"

"Let's not make an issue out of it, okay? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened."

"I, I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?" She asked. She knew she was good, screw him and his stupid soulless thoughts.

"You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro." He winked at her. 

"How can you say this to me?" She asked, her voice cracking 

"Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!

"It's what? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies? Come on, Buffy. It's not like I've never been there before." He chuckled and appeared to be in thought. He reached out to grab her shoulder, no doubt to bite her.

"Don't touch me." She screamed at him, tears starting to flow freely from her eyes.

"I should've known you wouldn't be able to handle it." He said knowingly.

"Angel!" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you."

He pointed coolly at her pausing at the doorway. "Love you, too. I'll call you." She let the tears fall as Angelus walked out the door.

"It was _great_!" Angelus exclaimed. "You should have seen her face. She was all teary eyed and she said she loved me. She has no idea the feelings the opposite." He picked Drusilla up and swung her around. He seemed to be in thought.

"I feel bad for the Slayer." Drusilla said suddenly.

"Drusilla, I knew you were crazy but…"

"We should end her pain, and everyone else's as well."

"Are you purposing we do what I think you are?" Angelus smirked.

"We're going to bring him back. He'll make the colors go bright and then darkness will be eternal."

"Speak English pet." Spike said impatiently.

"He said Captain Peroxide,that she's bringing the judge back."

Drusilla clapped her hands giddily and twirled around in circles looking up.


	32. Savor This Kiss

_Buffy awoke once again feeling parched and got out of the bed. When she walked out of her room she was at the docks where they were loading strange ancient boxes that appeared to be heavy and looked like a coffin. Out of nowhere Angelus jumped and pinned her to the ground. She tried to fight him off but realized her power was gone._

_"Happy birthday Buff." He said leaning down and piercing his fangs in her neck. "It's gonna be your last." He whispered in her ear, picking her up and throwing her in the water._

Buffy awoke in a cold sweat and wiped the hair from her eyes. Her eyes darted to the clock and it read out 2:00

"That's the second dream I've had like that tonight." She sighed. "Well I'm not tired so I guess I'll patrol. Snyder finally let up on the control thing and I'm not being guarded 24/7. I'll bet there are plenty of vamps out there to Slay." She stood up and walked over to the closet pulling out a pair of jeans and an over sized leather jacket that Angel gave to her. She pondered and put the leather jacket back pulling out another one. Buffy then rummaged through her weapons chest pulling out two stakes, a cross bow, a sword and two bottles of holy water.

She put the sword and cross bow in her weapons bag and one of the stakes up her sleeve. The other one was put in her jacket. She checked to make sure her door was locked, opened the window and threw her stuff out of it. She then climbed out of her window, and jumped from the roof.

The night was clear and chilly with a western wind blowing in. The cemetery seemed fuller than usual. In the center of the cemetery, she noticed a group of two or three vamps feasting on a person. "Looks like my lucky day." She said pulling her crossbow out of her bag. She notched the bow and shot one directly in the heart watching it dust. The vampires turned towards her. "That got their attention." She said pulling out her sword. With in seconds, the vampires were dusted. She heard familiar clapping behind her. She turned around to find herself face-to-face with Angelus.

"No kiss Lover?"

"I knew you lost your soul when you said that shit. I know that wasn't you."

"You are clever…and I thought that was only my imagination."

"Are we going to fight or not?"

"I don't know Lover, maybe I wanted to talk with you." He struck her jaw knocking her to the ground.

"Oh yeah, Angel, if you go _near willow at all, I **will **kill you._"

"Thanks for the tip." He attempted to climb on top of her but she flipped up and stood baring her fists. "But I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. Any day now, the worlds going to end, and I'll make sure that you're the first dead." He seized her shoulders and kissed her roughly. "The last kiss you'll receive. Savor it." He ran off into the night and she shrugged her shoulders. She knew she needed to talk to Giles but she sensed another vampire behind her. She gripped her stake tightly and turned around. She crashed into Spike and fell to the ground; or she would have had he not caught her forearms and steadied her.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." She said icily.

"We both know that's not true." Buffy blushed and looked down, her features softened. "I told you its not."

"Yeah it is its…" Spike crushed his lips against hers and silenced her.

"Let's not worry about that Luv. What do you say we find a nice crypt or whatever you deem worthy?"

"After you tell me what your crazy girlfriend and Angelus are up to."

"I never told you about Dru? How do you know about her?"

"Remember in Prague there was a girl who told you to leave so Drusilla lived?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me."

"But that was…"

"fifty years ago? Yeah, the goddess of destiny told me to go save her."

"I was about to kill you."

"Good thing you didn't."

"Yeah, so the crypt?"

"Sheesh, your dead and your hormones still range?"

"Don't tell me yours don't."

"No they don't."

"Then how come I can hear your heart race."

"Hello, I just got done with a fight. My heart races when I fight."

"You got done about an hour ago."

"Well…well maybe it is but it isn't because of you."

"There's nothing else here to make your heart race."

"There's dirt! Yeah I _love _dirt."

"Now you're getting pathetic."

"No, I love dirt." She said backing up as Spike strode towards her.

"You really love dirt huh?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"That can be arranged."

He seized her forearms, kicked open the door to a crypt and threw her in the dirt. She landed in a heap. The dirt was soft and she stayed there for a second. Before she could register her thoughts Buffy walked up to Spike, struck him, and kissed him passionately falling on the soft soil pulling him down on top of her. He tugged at her hoodie, throwing it aside while she ripped his shirt off, still kissing her passionately. He pulled apart watching her chest move up and down breathing. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good."

Spike stripped her top off of her, leaving her in her sweat pants and sports bra. She arched her back allowing him to get in her pants and to get his as well. He stuck himself in her and she gasped smiling. Spike vamped out and she gasped trying to dislodge him. He thrust his hips forward stopping all of her movement. "I'm not going to hurt you Luv. I could _never _hurt you." He leaned down and pierced his fangs in her neck. She gasped but put no more of a reaction escape. He took just a little blood and savored the taste.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked. He slit his wrist and held it to her mouth.

"You won't become like me Luv."

"Then why do I need to drink from you?" She inquired.

"If the world ends and one of us dies, we'll be each other's eternally."

"What if I stop liking you?" She asked.

"You'll never like me, it goes deeper than that."

She reluctantly brought his wrist to her mouth and drank.

"That was disgusting." She said.

"It makes you_ mine_." Spike said crushing his lips against hers. She pulled away breathing heavily.

"I'm not yours." She said. "But I'll always savor our times together." She said smiling.

He smiled and kissed her again, this time putting every emotion her felt for her into his love for her.

Buffy awoke next to Spike watching her sleep or well he was.

"You never told me what Angelus is doing."

"You sure like to get down to business don't you?"

"Please just tell me."

"Right. He's raising the judge."

"Thanks. Same time same place?" She asked smiling. "And eat before this, I know you took more blood when I was sleeping."

"It's what I do." He commented shrugging

"What you do needs to stop. I still have a calling you know."

"yeah, and that's what makes you even better."

"I have to go, and you should too. The sun's gonna be up in a few hours."

"Bye Luv."

Buffy smiled, walked out the door and headed towards Giles's house.

"He's raising the judge Giles." Buffy said certainly.

"are you sure? Buffy are you positive?"

"Yeah, my source told me that they're raising the judge. Something wrong?"

"Only that the judge has the power to burn humanity out of people and it can't be killed."

"Oh," She said.

_AN: I loved the judge because he wasn't familiar with the new weaponry. I also wanted to let a little Spuffy back in. I'm planning on having a bit of Willow Angelus in the next chapter or maybe the one after. Anyways, you know the drill. Oh yeah, I know that Buffy may be a bit out of character. I'm trying the best I can._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	33. I'll Make It Last

"Are you sure he can't be killed?" Buffy inquired.

Giles sighed and walked over to the bookshelf. He ran his pointer finger along one of the spines of an ancient volume. He pulled it out and opened to the center reading aloud.

"His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has."

"What's the problem? We send Cordy to fight this guy, and we go for pizza." Xander joked.

"Can this guy be stopped? Without an army?" Buffy asked

"Um, 'no weapon forged can kill him.' Not very encouraging. If we could only stop them from assembling him."

"We need to find his weak spots."

"This could take time."

"I'll keep researching Buffy. Why don't you get Angel to help you out?"

"Because Angel isn't himself. He lost his soul."

"How did this happen?" Giles asked

"He had one true minute of happiness." Jenny said walking in.

"You knew about this?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm Jana from the clan that Angelus fed from."

"Giles, did you say that 'not weapon forged can defeat him?'"

"Yes Buffy I did." Giles said uncertainly.

"Xander, I need you to go to the base and get me something. I'm going to go see where they're holding big blue."

"Are you sure Buffy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She walked out of the room and towards the factory she had been to so many times before.

The vampires stood there watching Drusilla dance. She was probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She didn't hear him sneak up on her and it was too late. Her neck felt immovable and she couldn't breathe.

"Hello lover." He picked her up and threw her off of the balcony. She landed in a heap dislocating her shoulder and stood up. Angelus strode down the stairs. "Looks like we've got ourselves a crasher." He attempted to pin her hands but she struck him in the nose and blood poured out. Angelus smirked and attempted to get at her again but she kicked him. Two minions moved behind her and threw her to the ground. "I thought you were a Slayer." He taunted kicking her ribs. Angelus reached down, picked her up and pinned her hands behind her back. "Do you remember the time I told you that the world's going to end and you're going to be first? And then I kissed you and told you to savor it?" He spun her around and crushed his lips against hers. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back again. "I lied. Buffy, I'd like you to meet the judge, and the last thing that'll ever touch you."

The judge looked like a smurf only more horn-ish and wore way more armor. The judge walked up to her and held his hand out. Buffy slammed her head against Angelus's and kicked the judge away making a quick escape. Angelus ran after her into the rain and tackled her to the ground. "I usually like slow, painful deaths, but I can settle for

one out of the two just this once." Angelus vamped out and looked into her fearful eyes. Before he could lean down and taste her, He was lifted off and thrown against the side of the building. A girl dressed and made up in hues and shades of magentas in blues stood before her and offered Buffy a hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy almost laughed. She loved hearing Angelus's shock at the fact there was another Slayer.

"I'm Kendra, the Vampire Slayer."

_AN: Another great chapter. I wanted to at least have Buffy beaten bad once so we could Bring Kendra in again. Once again she's going to die. I just have to be creative because I'm running out of death ideas. Anyways you know the drill R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	34. A night to remember

Willow ambled home in the cool night, a stake at hand. The cold wind wrapped around her hair and whipped against her cheeks. She finally made it to her house and unlocked the door closing it behind her and leaning against the frame. Willow pushed herself off of it and climbed the stairs up to her room. She opened the door and threw her backpack on the bed not even bothering to look up. When she did she noticed something in the corner. Angelus was sitting there studying her through dark malicious eyes. 'he doesn't know I know.' She smiled a bit not releasing her grip on her stake.

"Her Angel, what brings you to my room this late at night?"

"I need to talk to you Willow. Come closer." She tightened her grip on the stake and moved over towards him cautiously. "Is that anyway to greet a friend? I won't bit you Willow." He held his arms up as though welcoming a hug. She hugged him and then backed away cautiously.

"I know what you are…Angelus." She said holding up her stake. "Don't think I won't stake you." He held out his arms as though inviting her. She walked cautiously over towards him and prepared to strike but dropped the stake in the process dropping it. Angelus smirked, spun her around and slammed her against the wall causing knees to go week and her body to go into an involuntary state of shock.

"Well, now that you know who I am, there's no need for the formalities." He vamped out and she didn't even finch. She looked defiantly in his eyes and spoke in an even clear voice.

"What do you want with me Angelus?"

"well, I'd like to torture, maim, and kill you." Fear flashed in her eyes making her look even more vulnerable and beautiful. Despite his better judgments' he crushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She responded after getting over the shock and kissed him just as passionately. She pulled away breathing hard.

"Wow…" She breathed. Angelus spun her around and threw her on the bed. "I…I can't do this. I like a guy, and you aren't it."

"I'm going to give you a night to remember and _many _following it."

"No Angelus. You'll regret this when your soul is restored."

"Well let's worry about that _if _it happens."

He climbed on top of her and crushed his lips against hers. She heard three knocks on the door.

"Angelus, let me answer the door. If you do and _not _cause and harm to my parents of me in any way, I'll do anything. I'll sleep with you, I'll do what ever. Just hide outside and I'll tell you when you can come back in." Angelus climbed off of her and hid on the balcony. "Yes mom!" She called.

"I heard voices in there! Open this door!" Her mother commanded.

Willow walked over to the door and opened it wide. Everything was how it was supposed to be and she shut the door. Her mother walked back down stairs and poured herself a strong cup of coffee. Willow motioned for Angelus to come back in and he threw her on the bed once again climbing on top of her.

"At least go easy." She pleaded. Angelus smirked and removed his shirt while tugging on hers.

"I'll go as easy as _I _want." He said.

The cemetery was calm and cool as Buffy and Kendra patrolled together. So far they haven't seen or sensed any vampires and that vexed them. As on cue Buffy sensed a nest of vamps. She motioned for Kendra to follow her and she did stake at hand. Buffy kicked the door to the nest and saw at least twenty vampires.

"Ten each?" She questioned.

"I can take ten." Kendra commented.

They charged in and attacked. Buffy sent a high kick to the first vamp while punching the other one. They both flew back and she staked one unaware of her. She fought the other one's and staked them all. Buffy cast her gaze over to Kendra who was still having trouble. She was knocked to the ground and the vamps tackled her. Buffy whistled to them and they turned around. All of the vampires attacked her and she staked them all. Buffy stooped down and felt Kendra's pulse. She was weak and then it faded.

"No…Kendra, don't die on me. I _need _you to defeat this." Kendra took her last breath with difficulty and her eyes glazed over. Tears formed behind her eyes but she didn't cry. "Goodbye."

She stood up, lifting Kendra's body and carrying to towards the graveyard. While walking and concentrating on not falling in any open graves, she crashed into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" She said irritably.

"Sorry Ma'am." He said. That face looked familiar. She couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" She asked and then collapsed under Kendra's weight. He offered her a hand and picked her up.

"I'm Riley."

Buffy's eyes went wide and her memories from the other past passed by in her head. Then they were gone. She screamed in agony and fainted.

_AN: Incase you haven't guessed Buffy just lost her memories and she doesn't know why. Also I added some Angelus "romance" Because I love him with Willow. Anyways, the next chapter or two I'll bring Faith back in. I'm sorry if this'll confuse you._


	35. Its a call of duty

Buffy awoke in a hospital room that seemed vaguely familiar and she sat up gazing at her surroundings. In front of her was a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and an angelic face. Her eyes widened as the light consumed her form.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Goddess of Destiny."

"Why did you erase my memories?"

"I took them because you weren't met to sleep with Spike until way later. This wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"I don't understand."

"I'm going to take you into the future, show you how it should have been. You can't change the past anymore."

Buffy nodded slightly and took a deep breath. The goddess reached out and touched her hand.

_Angelus sat there in front of the strange statue and she appeared beheading the vampire minion. Buffy stood there_

"_Hello Lover." She commented raising her sword._

"_I don't have time for you!" He said exasperated._

"_You don't have a lot of time left." She said confidently._

"_You're playing some pretty deep odds aren't you? Do you really think you can take me?"_

"_No…I don't"_

_Spike rose up from the wheel chair and struck Angelus with a copper pipe repetitively. Buffy attacked him with the sword and he dodged it eventually getting the sword from the statue. Angelus knocked the sword from her hand and she fell back against the wall, pulling her knees up against her chest. Angelus smirked and held the sword lightly with his hand swinging it lightly._

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope. Take all that away... and what's left" He shoved the sword forward and caught the blade._

"_Me." She said jamming the sword up against his nose and regaining her sword. Angelus lost his balance and something went through him. An orange glow illuminated his chocolate eyes and he was back. Buffy released her guard a tiny bit and looked back at him. She dropped her guard and lifted him up._

"_Buffy?" Angel questioned as though seeing if it were really her. Tears flowed from his eyes. " What's going on? Where are we? I-I don't remember." He said looking around. Buffy looked at him, sadness flashing in her eyes._

"_Angel?" She questioned. What if this was just another trick?"_

"_You're hurt. Oh, Buffy... God. I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I... Oh... Oh, Buffy... What's happening?" he heard a 'whirling' sound behind them and she looked up. Acathla's mouth had opened and so had the portal._

"_Shh. Don't worry about it. I love you." She said hoping there was no other way. She kissed him passionately and held on to him._

"_I love you." _

" Close your eyes." She kissed him more and stabbed him with the sword. Angel's eyes widened and he cried out in agony. She sank down on her knees and sobbed as her true love was sucked into the hell dimension.

_She saw years pass by and relationships fall. Then time stopped and there she was standing facing a girl who appeared to be fifteen. Her hands were placed firmly on the girl's shoulders and her eyes sparkled with tears._

"_Buffy, you have to let me go! Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have to let me ... It has to have the blood…"_

"_No!" Buffy said defiantly and looked over at the white blob forming out of nowhere in the sky._

_A flash back formed in her mind and she saw Spike sitting on a set of stairs._

" '_Cause it's always got to have the blood."_

_Another flashback came up in her mind. She was sitting across from the girl and placed her hand on each of their hearts._

"_Summers blood. It's just like mine." She said reassuringly and smiled gently._

"_She's me, the monks made her out of me." She said desperately _

Another flashback formed in her mind. She was sitting on a rock on a chilly night. In front of her was a primal being. She was speaking

"Death is your gift."

"Death?"

"_**Is** your gift." The guide repeated. _

She was standing there looking at herself again. Buffy looked back at the light and realized what she had to do. The girl obviously noticed too.

"_Buffy... no!" The girl cried _

"Dawnie... I have to--" She said desperately

"NO!" The girl who she guessed was Dawn screamed

" Listen to me! Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. _Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will **always** love you. This is the work I have to do. Tell Giles... Tell Giles I figured it out. And... I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now -- you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." She turned around, ran and swan dived into the energy. It consumed and crackled around her. Buffy watched herself die and flew forward a year or two._

"_Life's a song you don't get to rehearse _

_And every single verse _

_Can make it that much worse_

_Still my friends don't know why I ignore_

_The million things or more_

_I should be dancing for_

_All the joy_

_Life sends_

_Family_

_And friends_

_All the twists _

_And bends_

_Knowing that_

_It ends_

_Well that _

_Depends_

_On if they let you go _

_On if they know enough to know_

_That when you've bowed_

_You leave the crowd_

_There was no pain_

_No fear no doubt_

_Till they pulled me out_

_Of heaven_

_So that's my refrain_

_I live in hell_

'_cause I've been expelled from heaven_

_I think I was in heaven"_

_Time rushed forward a few weeks and she saw herself with Spike fighting. Buffy could feel the heat._

"_I wasn't planning on hurting you." He smirked and punched her. "Much."_

"_You haven't even come close to hurting me." She said viciously and shoved him against the wall._

"_You afraid I'm gonna?" She shoved him against the wall and kissed him passionately._

_Time passed forward and She saw herself facing a bunch of girls pacing._

"_So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power, right now?_ _In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men." She pointed to Willow who smiled nervously. "This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers? every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"_

She was whipped back in time and realized that it was true.

"What happened when I…"

"I can't tell you because you haven't done it. You have destroyed the natural order of the future. You have to live with that. There will be no more memories to aid you."

* * *

Faith sat at the bar chugging down her third beer. She stood up and walked out of the bar. She sensed somebody following her and turned around. Not even five feet from her, she saw a woman. The woman wore a tweed suit, professional glasses, and her auburn hair framed her face.

"Who are you?" Faith inquired putting her fists up.

"Forgive me, I am Rose Deleon. Are you Faith?" She inquired in an heavy English voice.

"Who wants to know?" She asked

"I thought as much. I want you to come with me to the grave yard."

"What's in the graveyard?"

"You'll see." She said handing her a Stake.

"Okay," Faith said thinking she might as well humor herself. A half an hour later, she stood at the graveyard wondering what was going. A few feet from where she was standing, she saw something rise up from the grave.

"What's going on?" She asked backing away. The thing smirked and persued her.

"Faith, you must fight the vampire." Faith stared at the woman as though she were on drugs and in the process was knocked to the ground. The 'vampire' lowered it's neck and leaned down to bite her but she slammed her head against its and kicked it off knocking it on its back. Faith slammed the stake in its heart and watched in awe as it dusted. She jumped back a few feet and fell on her back.

"What the fuck was that!" She shouted.

"In every generation, there is a chosen one…well two, they alone must stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. You are the Slayer."

"I'm the what?" She asked as the rain started to pour.

_AN: I thought that I might want to add Faith being called so we could see how she was and everything. It's hard to explain, anyways thanks for reading this slightly boring chapter. The next chapter is going to contain, Willow/Angelus and Spuffy. You know the drill: R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	36. Death Becomes you

"What have I done to have my memory erased? How the hell am I supposed to defeat Angelus or anybody if I can't prevent his actions?!"

"You should've thought about that before. I'm going to send you back to the graveyard where you were before all of this happened. You will have the memories of the future but only the one of Angelus reverting. The rest will be eliminated."

"I need those though! Why do you insist on punishing me?!"

"It's my job to fix the events as best I can. The rest is your actions."

"Fine."

A strange wind blew and she found herself in the graveyard facing Riley

"Who are you?" She questioned just as before.

"I'm Riley."

"I'd shake your hand but I don't think I can with out putting her down and that wouldn't be of the good because, the next time she goes on the ground is when she's _in _the ground. That doesn't make sense and I realized that I've babbled so I'm just going to stop."

"It's alright Ma'am, do you need help."

"No, I'm stronger than I look _believe me."_

"I can see that."

"Anyways, I really have to go to the morgue and have them cremate her. After I stake her that is." She muttered the last part under her breath. She had a feeling that she had been sired.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She attempted to wave her hand but she couldn't unless she shifted her weight and fell over. "I'm going to go." Then it hit her. Why the hell was he in the graveyard hold a stake?

"What are you doing here holding a stake?" She inquired suddenly.

"I should be asking you the same." He shot back.

"I'm uh…I pass through here during the night on the way home from school." She said not completely lying. "And as for the stake, I just like to have something to defend myself with."

"You don't have a knife?"

"I do and a bunch of other weapons." She added and blushed trying to cover up again "I also have karate training after class and I've been upgraded to weapons." That wasn't completely a lie either. She _did _train with Giles. "Anyways, I should go and see my friends." She turned and walked away towards the morgue.

The morgue was dark and eerie and gave her the Wiggins. She couldn't sense any demon activity and that was good but she did sense somebody or something watching her. "It's probably Angelus." She muttered to herself. She limped with difficulty to the morgue and kicked the door open. The attendant jumped out of his seat and fell back.

"I need you to burry her tonight." She commanded.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight!" She commanded. "I'm going to lie her down and drive this stake through her heart. I want you to keep that stake in. You got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now I'll expect to see her buried by tomorrow morning. Have a nice night."

Buffy walked out of the room and headed home. Buffy paused in the middle of the cemetery and closed her eyes sighing. She had a feeling Spike was following her and turned around. "Spike, what do you want?" She asked him.

"Alright Slayer, you caught me fair and square. I thought you might want to get rid of some of that energy." He smirked and gazed into her eyes longingly.

"Not tonight."

"You know you want it." Buffy punched him in the jaw and he stumbled back. "Come on Buffy, give it to me good." She struck him again and he responded with a blow to the jaw. "You can to better than that." She cracked him across the jaw with her elbow and her pulled her leg out from underneath her, accidentally falling on top of her. She fixed her gaze in his crystal blue eyes. She felt unable to breathe and her heart raced.

"I don't…not here."

"Where then?" He smirked kissing her neck causing her to arch her back.

"Surprise me." She said trustingly.

Spike picked her up and covered her eyes leading Buffy to a crypt. She followed him trustingly and he threw her on the ground. She landed softly and looked around. The room was decorated in ivories and browns. Everything appeared to be Gothic and medieval. "Oww." She said rubbing her back. Buffy stood up and struck him.  
"I'm not somebody you can throw around." Spike shoved her to the ground and kissed her deeply. "Except you just did." She said smiling.

"You wanted to be surprised." He smirked pulling off her shirt and his own. "You're going to."

* * *

Willow awoke With Angelus's arms snaked around her waist. He had given her quite a ride and it was exillerating. He did things to her that Xander would never do, or even Oz that new guy from the band "Dingoes Ate My Baby" would do. Not that she thought of sleeping with him or anything. She tried to move but his grip tightened around her.

"Angelus, I have school." She said trying to break his grip. He tightened his arms around her and flipped on top of her. "No more, I still have school. My mom's going to come in here and there's nothing I can…" Angelus crushed his lips against hers and silenced her.

"You're going to stay here. It's already been taken care of." He said.

"What, did you call me in sick?" She joked.

"Exactly." He commented letting his lips roam her body.

"You what? Hello, perfect attendance record, and oh god that feels good." He had just stuck himself in her and moved around slowly. "This isn't right Angelus, what if they find out." Angelus vamped out and smiled at her. He leaned down and pierced his fangs in her neck drinking slowly. It was probably the most erotic sensation she had ever felt. Making sure there was blood on his lips, he kissed Willow forcing her to taste what he craved.

"It'll be our little secret." He smiled turning back to his human form. Kissing her lightly and redressing himself. Stay home and take it easy. If you don't I will know."

Willow sighed, redressed herself and collapsed into a peaceful sleep

* * *

Faith stalked through the cemetery patrolling for the first time without her watcher. That prissy bitch annoyed her but she loved her all the same. She could sense a vampire near her and pulled out a sword. The vampires were feeding on what appeared to be a hooker.

"Hey!" She called towards them. They pulled up blood smeared on their mouth. "Why don't you drink something more tasty? Like me."

The vampires charged and she beheaded them with ease. Behind her she heard clapping and whirled around her dark hair clouding her face for a moment. Standing before her was Rose.

"Rose, I thought you said I was ready for this."

"You are, I need to let you know that you're needed in Sunnydale California. There's a Slayer who needs you right now."

"Are you sure? What's this Slayer's name?"

"Buffy Summers. I believe you read about her."

"Yeah I have. She's the best Slayer there is."

"I wouldn't say that Faith, you're…adequate."

"Thanks Rose, I can feel your love."

"You know I have the highest regards for you." Before Faith could respond, her watched was shot through with an arrow and collapsed on the ground lifeless.

"Rose?" She questioned leaning down and feeling her pulse. Faith looked up and was knocked into the side of a crypt. "What are you?"

"Kakistos, the last thing you'll ever see Slayer."

_AN: Dun...dun...dun...Wonder what Faith'll do. Anyways, I added the Spuffy and Willangelus just like requested. I hope you enjoy. You know the drill...R&R!!!!_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	37. Hello Sunnydale Goodbye Life

Buffy awoke with a sharp pain stabbing at her neck from Spike's bite, he had taken a little more than she would have liked but she trusted him. She looked at the surroundings and saw that the neat room she and Spike had started out in was no longer neat and looked at though it was going to fall apart. She stood up and replaced her clothes, prepared to head towards the library where Giles was. On her way to the Library, she passed Kendra's grave and poured holy water on it making sure that had she been sired, she would die automatically. She arrived in the library ten minutes later. Xander and Cordelia were sitting in the chairs immersing themselves in the books about the judge.

"Hey Xander, you have my birthday present?" She asked making the brunette jump.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, I have a source that told me tonight at the mall is when they're going to strike."

"They better not destroy 'April Fools'" Cordelia complained.

"They won't if I stop him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, hello, I'm the Slayer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Lucky you." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, I'll meet you guys at the mall right before sunset. Don't be late." She emphasized.

"We'll be there Buffster."

Willow awoke just as the clock struck six o clock.

"I see you're awake Willow."

"Hey Angelus, what brings you to my room again? Oh wait, it's me." She walked up to him timidly. "Hi." She leaned up and boldly kissed him.

"I never thought you were so bold."

"Well, I figured when you sleep with a vampire, your world kind of spirals away."

"Is that true?"

"I don't know, you only slept with me once and it kind of started as a rape."

"If you want me to rape you Willow, I'd be more than happy to."

"You might want to let me finish my sentence _Angelus. _Sheesh just because you're evil doesn't mean you have no manners." She finished defiantly.

"I have manners Willow. I have more manners than you can imagine."

"I see, well then why don't you show me them." She said daringly.

"May I please have your blood?" He asked politely.

Willow cracked up and Angelus slammed her against the wall. "That wasn't a question."

She fought against him and failed but then thought of something, she'd seen Buffy had done. Willow used all her strength to slam her head against his nose. He backed away surprised and smiled. "Wow Willow, I never knew you were one to fight." Angelus threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I like it." She struggled underneath his weight and Angelus squeezed his legs against hers and she stopped moving. Her breathing became heavy and her chest moved up and down. Angelus watched her and she blushed.

"You're sleeping with a vampire yet you blush at me staring at your chest." He tore her shirt and kissed her neck, moving down her collar bone. "What happens if I do this?" He let his tongue roam her body and she tensed. "So I'm guessing you like it hard and fast. Well, seeing how you're mine things are going to get a bit more slow and painful and…erotic." Willow's eyes widened as he bit her leg and smeared the blood all over her abdomen. He trailed kisses all over her mouth and legs until every last bit of her was covered in blood. "Now comes the fun part." Angelus smirked taking every last bit of blood. Once every last bit of blood was absorbed he vamped out and looked into her eyes. He saw fear flicker in her eyes and smirked leaning down and piercing his fangs roughly in her neck. Willow attempted to scream but Angelus covered her mouth and prevented her. Her blood was heavenly which was ironic because he was mocking god and all his works. He stood up, redressed himself and her and headed out the door towards the mall.

Buffy waited for Angelus and Drusilla to arrive. She knew that Spike wouldn't show up claiming that he had drunk some bad blood. The judge was there as well. It was show time. She notched her arrow and aimed it at the judges heart. When he started the burning process, she shot the arrow at his heart.

"Silly girl," The judge started. "You know that no weapon made by man can kill me."

"That was then." Buffy said. "This is now." She lifted a rocket launcher and aimed it at the judge.

"What's that do?" He inquired.

The rockets shot off and the two vamps dove beneath the stairway. The judge stood there as the rocket flew towards him. With in the minute the judge was all over the place.

"That's the best gift ever." She said to Xander reloading the Rocket Launcher. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angelus run away. She chased after him and knocked him to the ground. The fight broke out and she slammed him into the glass display case. Once he regained his composure she grabbed her stake and prepared to strike.

"You still can't do it." Angelus mocked. She brought her leg up and slammed it in his crotch. Angelus cried out in pain and sank down on his knees. She dropped the stake by his face and turned on her heel stalking away.

"Give me time."

Faith stood up and charged towards Kakistos, grabbing her sword on the way. Furious at the death of her watcher, Faith brought the sword down across his eye and he screamed in pain. Faith ran to her dingy apartment and packed her clothes. She headed towards the airport and boarded the first plane to Sunnydale.

"Hello Sunnydale, goodbye hell." She muttered to herself.

_AN: Another kind of erotic chapter done and YAY Faith is coming to Sunnydale again. Anyways, you know the drill R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	38. I just love having you all to myself

Angelus stormed in the mansion on Crawford Street after a vile kill. She had foiled his plans to destroy the world again. That damn Slayer.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take things out on Willow." He muttered to himself, thinking about how he could torture her next. He headed over to her house and climbed up the window, silently knocking on the door. Willow walked over to the door and opened it. Instead of wearing her over sized overalls, she was wearing a pale, baby blue tank top and hip hugger jeans. Willow's hair was shorter and fell a little below her shoulders with many lairs. Angelus was in awe. He shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"You don't like it? I did it for you." She said innocently.

"I like it Willow, it just surprised me for a second there. I think I have the perfect way of celebrating. Now that we have a hot new look for you, I thought it might be nice if we…celebrate." He said walking his fingers up her leg.

"Not tonight Angelus. I have _way _too much homework. I have a calculus test tomorrow and a science quiz to study for." Angelus growled, shoved on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" He whispered menacingly in her ear.

"I said." She pounded on his chest and he smirked. "Not tonight." Willow put her resolve face on. Angelus brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss and all thoughts of her school work flew out of her head as she desperately deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I thought of something new for us to do Willow." Angelus commented. "You're going to let me do what ever I want to you for the night." Willow nodded silently and they continued. Angelus continued that is. Willow just laid there and took all the sensations in while trying not to make any noise because she knew that her parents were downstairs. Angelus did everything to her. She felt erotic and sexy, Angelus could've picked any other girl and he picked her. It was probably because she was best friends with the Slayer but she didn't like to think about that. He was her Angelus and she was his Willow. While in the middle of what ever Angelus was doing to her he paused, vamped out and gazed down into her eyes. She looked at him trustingly and he leaned down and deepened the holes he had made so many times before. Only this time he drank way more.

"Angelus stop." She breathed trying to fight him off.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fight." Most of the color had drained from her cheeks and she looked paler than usual.

"I did." She gasped realizing that she couldn't breathe. "I can't breathe." She said rolling him off and running to her desk searching for the phone. She clutched the neck wound and kept searching. Angelus walked behind her and slammed her against the wall.

"Its okay Willow. You won't need to breathe." He drank her a little bit more and she pounded against her chest. A tall girl with dark locks crashed through the window, stake at hand. She grabbed Angelus and shoved him against the wall checking Willow's pulse.

"You know Vamp; I've wasted a lot of you. What happened here, you raped her and then attempted to kill her?"

"She enjoyed everything I did to her. We're lovers." He explained. The girl rolled her eyes and examined Willow.

"We…did…sleep together." Willow gasped. "And it was willingly." She coughed up her blood. "But then he bit me longer than usual and…" Willow passed out against the wall. She turned to Angelus and struck him so hard he fell against the wall unconscious.

"I'll deal with you later." She scooped Willow up in her arms and headed towards the nearby hospital.

Buffy was happy, rephrase, overjoyed. She had defeated the judge; 'the undefeatable one.' The graveyard was silent so far and she sensed somebody behind her. She turned around and ducked avoiding a blow. She looked up at her attacker and saw it was a girl who wore long, dark, locks, an ebony leather jacket and barred a stake the Same way Buffy did.

"I'm guessing you're Kendra's replacement." Buffy said knowingly.

"You're right vamp." She said attacking Buffy again.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm a Slayer. You were summoned by my watcher Rupert Giles. I'm Buffy summers." She said hurriedly and dodged the girl's attack. She halted and dropped her guard.

"I'm Faith." She said closely.

"Nice to know my attacker's name." Somebody commented from behind them. Buffy turned around and a fist collided with her jaw. Buffy was thrown back and Faith put her guard up again.

"Angelus." Buffy said standing up and wiping the blood from her jaw.

"Hey Buffy. I had an interesting chat with Willow." He commented striding towards her ignoring Faith. "She and I had quite a few long…passionate nights together and she enjoyed it all. So I thought, hey, why don't I make her like me?" He said. "And just when I had her in my grip a Slayer had to come along and ruin my plans." Angelus picked Buffy up off the ground and squeezed her neck. Her breath seemed to break up and her heart slowed. "So I'm going to get rid of you both." Angelus threw Buffy against the side of a mausoleum and turned towards Faith. "Now I have a feeling you're not as easy as her." He took in Faith's appearance. "Well, you probably are easy and if you ever want some after hour's action you call me." He said innocently striking her. Faith caught the blow and kicked him in the ribs repetitively. "Well, what do you know, there is a Slayer beneath that Slutty appearance."

Buffy stood up and ran towards Angelus who lashed out with a savage backhand. She toppled to the ground.

"What did you do with Willow?" She inquired icily.

"Oh, would you like me to show you on Faith or yourself? 'cause I wasn't able to finish with Willow. I would personally choose Faith over you but thats just me." He grinned cockily

"How 'bout you tell me like a normal…evil vampire."

"Don't hurt yourself Buffy." Angelus mocked. "If you must know she's at the hospital resting from a huge amount of blood loss. Did you know that she's good in bed? Beneath all those lairs I never would've thought but she's got more passion and strength then you do." He said striking her. Buffy ran towards the hospital and Angelus turned towards Faith.

"Alone at last. I just have to see what you've got." Angelus said striding towards her.

_AN: Hey everybody. Another chapter done and I personally like it. Anyways, I'm sorry I've been letting off of the SPUFFY stuff go but I promise next chapter we'll have a SPUFFY mania central. Anyways, you know the drill R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	39. Damn Him

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to see what you've got." Faith said defiantly searching for a weapon.

"We're not going to use weapons Faith." Angelus commented pursuing the terrified Slayer.

"Yeah?" she whipped the stake out of her pocket preparing to strike. "Why not?"

"Because, I know you love the fight more than the kill."

"You don't know me. And if you touch me, I'll kill you." Angelus sneered, walked over to her and pressed his pointer finger against her chest. She flipped him over and straddled him.

"I had a feeling you'd like it on top." He commented smirking. Faith didn't blush but just pressed the stake harder against his chest. Before she could register his actions, Angelus flipped her over so he was on top. "I like it on top better."

"Get off." She spat at him trying to dislodge him.

"If you wanted me off, then you would've made me. Besides that, I just want a kiss."

_Dean sat across from her and gazed her in her eyes. She was thirteen at the time and had made her body develop a little too well. Dean had sat across from her helping her study for the math test that was worth 200 points and 60 of her grade. She and Dean had been together for a week and she really liked the guy. His blonde locks shaded his green eyes. _

"_Can I kiss you?" He asked. She nodded silently and waited for her first kiss. He leaned in and brushed her lips against hers deepening it. After she had been kissing him fully, he laid on top of her straddling her._

"_I'm not comfortable with this. I'd appreciate it if you got off of me." She said trying to dislodge him._

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd lie still and let me do my job." He tore her top off of her and undid her bra, touching her, caressing her roughly. "You need to let this pass. You'll be better for it. I just want a kiss."_

"_No…NO GET OFF!" She cried out. Dean smirked and tore her jeans. For an hour she waited for the pain and agony to pass. He stood up, redressed himself and turned towards her. _

"_Was that good for you?" He inquired sneering at her sobbing form. He walked over and lifted her head up forcing her to look in those malicious eyes. He backhanded her and she sobbed. "I asked you a question."_

"_No, it wasn't good for me." She struck him in the jaw and it broke. "If you ever **touch me again **you'll pay." She said redressing herself. "Now get **out **of my house."_

"_If you tell anybody of this, I'll kill you." He threatened. "See you around Faith."_

"You're not getting it." She spat slamming her hands into his ribcage.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Angelus said. "You lost your virginity, what when you were thirteen?"

"Yes." She said coldly. "I'm not going to let you touch me." She punched him in the jaw and stood up prepared to fight.

"Then you won't have to let me." He smirked and then sniffed the air. "Well, what do you know, the sun's already rising. We'll take a rain check on that whole eviscerating you thing." He strode coolly through the graveyard. Faith sank down on her knees and let an anguished cry escape.

"DAMN HIM!" She cried. "DAMN HIM!"

Buffy sat next to Willow's hospital bed awaiting her awakening. After what seemed like hours of silence, Willow's eyes flickered open.

"Hey you." She said softly.

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

"For what. Willow, tell me what happened." Willow started sobbing and wiped her tears.

"It started a few days ago." Willow started. "After I found out the Angelus was back, he came to see me and then we slept together. He would drink a little bit of my blood and then leave. Tonight though, he gave me quite a ride and then drank way more saying he was going to sire me. Then this other Slayer, I didn't quite get her name, came and rescued me."

"You slept with Angelus?" Buffy questioned. 

"I'm sorry Buffy." She said. Buffy leaned in and pulled Willow into an awkward hug.

"It's alright. Just stay away from him and do the dis-invite spell."

"Okay." She said and exited the room. "Oh yeah," she said pausing at the doorway. "I _love _the hair." Willow smiled.

"Thanks Buffy."

On her way home Buffy felt somebody following her.

"Oh for crying out loud Spike!" She called.

"Alright Slayer, you caught me fair and square. Why'd you leave me that one day."

"I had judge hunting to do." She said happily kissing him.

"So you slew him then?"

"Yeah…what do you say that we go somewhere to celebrate?" She inquired wryly.

"We've gone everywhere Slayer."

"Not everywhere. How'd you like to come over to my house for a study session?"

"I'd dying to meet your mum." He said.

"You're already dead. Wait, hold on, there's a vampire right about here." She said staking it when she turned around.

"You're good."

"Yeah I am."

"Mom, this is Spike, my…band partner. He…"

"Sings; I sing."

"Oh well that's nice. I'd like you to meet Ted." She said.

"Hi, its nice to meet you Buffy."

"Yeah, you too. Mom, he's going to help me practice, so we'll be upstairs." She grabbed Spike's hand and led him up to her room. "Thank god." She said shoving him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled picking her up and throwing her on her bed. She tugged at his shirt as he did hers and kissed him passionately.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" A harsh male voice asked from the doorway.

"Making out with my boyfriend." She answered kissing spike nastily just to creep out ted.

"I see, I won't tolerate that kind of malarkey in _my _household."

_AN: There's another chapter for you. I'm sorry that I didn't get too much SPUFFY, but that's too bad. Anyways, R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	40. Payback's a Bitch

Buffy stood up and strode over to Ted.

"Yeah? Who says it's your household? I don't see your name on it." She said smartly. Ted backhanded her and she flew against the wall. "Spike get out of here." She said. Spike obediently left the two alone in her room. She stood up and wiped the blood from her lip. "I was **_so _**hoping you would do that." She commented striking him. Ted stumbled back and Joyce came running out. Buffy kicked him in the ribs and stuck him several more times.

"BUFFY STOP!" Her mother cried. Reflectively she stopped her fist in midair and turned towards her mother.

"Joyce, thank goodness you're here." Ted said. "I just walked in on Buffy having sex with her boyfriend and tried to stop her when she attacked me."

"Wait a minute, I **_so _**did not attack you." She said defensively. "You claimed that this was your house and then I just asked who said so? He goes crazy and backhands me so I fought back."

"Joyce, don't listen to her." Ted pleaded through his big brown eyes.

"Mom, who are you going to believe, the guy you've known for a few weeks or the daughter you gave birth to?" Buffy inquired logically.

"It says here in her diary that she is a 'vampire Slayer.'" Ted read aloud from her diary. "January 12th, 1998

_Dear Diary,_

_Patrol last night was tiring, but that's how it is for a vampire Slayer. I saw Spike and had one of the best nights I had ever had. He was the most gentle and passionate partner I have ever had. I don't know why I'm sleeping with an evil soulless vampire, but he makes me feel. What happens if Angel finds out? I'm dead, Angel **loathes **Spike. Anyways, I better go patrol tonight and try to make nice with Angel._

_Buffy Summers"_

"Where the _hell _did you get my diary?" She shouted.

"Joyce, she obviously has mental problems."

"Or maybe you do Ted, I don't go around reading other people's diaries." She snapped back.

"Ted, did you read her diary?" Joyce inquired studying him for signs of lies.

"Yes, Joyce, I wanted to find out more about your daughter."

"Ted, you've gone to far. You don't just go around reading people's diaries." She said. "I need a break. I need you to go home for a while, and I'll see you there."

"Okay Joyce." He left the house silently and closed the door.

"Buffy, what is going on?"

"Nothing, he's delusional."

"That's good. I thought you were insane."

"No mom, I'm Buffy. I need to go find Spike, I think Ted scared him off."

"You go do that."

Faith stood up from the cold icy ground and headed towards the local gym. Business seemed to be slow and she strode in.

"Can I help you?" The man asked looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I need a room **_alone. _**I don't want to be bugged or hit on." She added as the man smirked. That face looked so familiar. "Dean?"

"Do I know you?" He inquired.

"No, I want a room with a punching bag." She paused and looked into the blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Charles." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He tossed her the keys and she headed to the room.

Faith worked on her blows and kicks as she released her stress.

"_Hi, can I help you?" The blonde woman inquired._

"_I want in your self defense classes."_

"_You don't look like you can handle these guys." She said gazing at the brunette disbelievingly. _

"_I'm stronger than I look." She commented coolly._

"_Okay." The woman said after moments of silence. "Here's a list of the trainers." She handed Faith a clipboard. Faith scanned the list and one stuck out. '**it's payback time.**' She thought._

"_I'll take Dean Martinez." _

"_Are you sure? He's a hard one."_

"_I can take him."_

"_Alright." She said shoving Faith into the room. Faith held her fists up and waited until Dean arrived.   
_

"_Faith, what brings you here? Let me guess, you want seconds." Faith thought. A year had passed since her night with Dean. _

"_Yeah, I want seconds." He strode towards her. She kicked him in the ribs and struck him in the jaw. Dean stumbled back surprised and smirked. "Now you're a fighter. I'll make sure to go rough on you." She stomped on his shin sending her to the ground kicking him in the ribs repeatatively._

"_Payback's a bitch isn't it? You want a round three?" She mocked as she heard his ribs break. Faith picked him up and struck him in the jaw. "I don't. Dean, you took everything I was working for! I was going to be a teacher and you ruined it. I hope you rot in hell." She kicked him one more time and exited the room._

Faith realized that she had knocked the punching bag off of its suspender and started bunching the wall. She felt no pain because she had done it times before. After she was done, she headed back to the hotel room.

"That was some night." She said as she collapsed in her bed.

Willow laid in her hospital bed waiting for the night to come. She heard a knock on the door and Angelus entered…

_Sorry it's so short, I have a tiny case of writers block or the doctoral term Writer's block. Anyways you know the drill. R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	41. Tell Me The Damn Truth

"Angelus, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing and I wanted to finish my job."

"No, I won't let you." She said.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" He asked maliciously kissing her and then finishing his job.

Willow awoke with a start breathing heavily. She could feel his bite and she yearned for him.

"He did something to me." She breathed feeling the spot on her neck. It had faded away almost entirely. "I have to get out of here." She ripped the cords and doohickeys from her arm and found her clothes. Willow redressed herself and cut the bracelet from her wrist. She walked out of the hospital with nobody noticing. She had to find Angel, or maybe Buffy or that other Slayer. She needed to talk to somebody. In the distance, she heard a scuffle and ran towards it. Willow noticed that it was a vampire and a girl. She was fighting him weakly.

"Hey!" She called weakly. The face turned towards her. She recognized that face. It was "Angelus?" Willow ran. He pursued after her. Angelus slammed her against the wall and pinned her there.

"Willow, I only dreamed you'd come." Angelus smirked.

"You did this to me." She spat trying to stop him. "I don't want to see you again."

"You know that's a lie, you know you yearn; you need me. I'm going to fulfill that need forever. But to be fair to you I'll wait until you beg me to kill you."

"That'll never happen. As much as I have a twisted version of love for you, I can't just up and die."

"technically you'd go down and die like this." He wrapped his foot around hers a prodded gently. She sank down on the ground and he followed her.

"No, get off. I can't trust you not to kill me." She said.

"I won't kill **_or _**hurt you in any way unless you want me to."

"No crosses count?"

"No crosses count." He assured her. And he kissed her.

* * *

Faith awoke with a start, sweat forming at her brow. She had had another dream about Dean. She didn't know why he bugged her. She was over him. Sure he ruined her life forever. Faith decided she had to find him and tell him how she felt about him. Obviously beating the crap out of him when she was fourteen didn't help her get some closure.

"Damn, what the hell is happening." She cast her gaze out the window and then the clock. It was only midnight and she figured she could get a good staking or two in. She redressed herself, grabbed her stake and headed towards the cemetery.

The night appeared to have a clear overcast and there were no vamps in the graveyard. In the distance she heard a scream. Faith ran towards the source and saw a man trying to rape a girl. "HEY!" She called. The man turned around and faced her. She gazed into his eyes and froze. The green orbs sneered at her.

"Faith, is that you?" He inquired.

"Dean?" She inquired glaring at him. "What are you doing in my town?"

"Oh, you know the usual. I'm just checking out the tasty new treats." He vamped out and smirked at her. "Care to be my appetizer?"

"Come and get me."

As he charged at her, she struck him and he flew back.

"Are you still upset about six years ago?" He taunted. "I can make it better for you."

"You're not going to touch me. So, tell me Dean, who would want to vamp you?"

"Her name was Darla. Then a Slayer killed her."

"You're wrong about that." She said recalling the story about Angel. "Angel killed her."

"Do you mean Angelus?" He inquired.

"He was Angel then." She corrected dodging his second attempt at a blow. "I'll make you a deal, close your eyes and we'll go again." Dean believed her and she staked him missing the heart. "Oops sorry." She slammed the stake in his heart and watched with triumph as he dusted. "Payback's a bitch." She muttered.

She strode through the alleyways and heard something almost like a suppressed scream and pounding on the walls. Faith rushed to the spot and kicked open the door. She gasped at the sight. Buffy and a vampire were boinking. "Oh GOD!" She gasped. Buffy looked up and covered herself.

"Faith, it's not what it looks like." Buffy said defensively.

"Really? It looks like you're boinking our sworn enemy."

"Okay, that's sort of it, but it's complicated."

"It's not complicated Buffy. Just tell the damn truth." Faith snapped as the rain poured on the two Slayers.

_AN: Dun...dun...dun...It's time for the confession. Anyways, you know the drill R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	42. Just showing some love

"You want the truth?" Buffy inquired. "Here it is. I'm sleeping with Spike and have been since I first met him. He was my first and won't be my last. Now that you know the truth I'm warning you **_not _**to tell my mother."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it? And I thought I was the **_whore_** ."

"What did you just say to me?!" Buffy asked fiercely baring her fists and shaking.

"You heard me Slut. You're not Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you're Slutty the vampire Layer, and I have to say that that's worse." Buffy lost control and struck her and she fell back.

"You know that it's against the Slayer's code to kill humans, but I think I can make an exception for you." Faith kicked Buffy off of her and stood up prepared to strike again. Just as she was about to a hand grabbed her fist and another wrapped around her waist.

"Play nice Faithy." The voice whispered almost seductively. She turned around and gazed into Angelus's eyes.

"Hey Buffy." Faith called across the alley. "Watch this." She leaned up and frenched Angelus right in front of her eyes.

"Do you think I give a damn?!" Buffy inquired. "I stopped loving Angel a long time ago!" She lied. She still loved Angel but there was the no sex policy with him and it wasn't fair. That's why she loved Spike.

"You're lying through your teeth Buff." Angelus commented striding towards her. "I bet you if I kissed you right now, your knees would go weak."

"Be…my…guest…" She spat at him wondering where the hell Spike was at the moment. Angelus seized her shoulders like Spike always did to her and kissed her gently. Buffy tried to resist but her knees went week and she gripped the wall for support.

"I told you." He smirked. "You still love me." Angelus shoved her against the wall and pinned her there. Buffy tried to loosen his grip but failed miserably. She looked up and glared at him. Buffy looked over towards Faith's location and realized she wasn't there anymore. "I'm just showing my love." Buffy was about to cry out. But he pressed his body against hers and clamped his mouth over her mouth.

"Angel, you don't want to do this." She pleaded when he removed his hand.

"Actually this is something that I really want to do." He smirked tearing her shirt and holding her still. Angelus pressed his knee between her thighs forcing them open. Buffy tried to fight and threw everything at him she had and it was no use. "You know what I like about you, you always wear skirts" She tried to break his grip on anything but he held her tight. "You see Buffy, one thing I've learned over my years of being a vampire is how to get a girl to stay still unless she wants to move then I just drain about three fourths of her blood. So I'm telling you to hold still. The more you move the more I have to do this. On second thought, move as much as you want. And cry out too." Angelus unzipped her skirt and unzipped his pants. Angelus forced himself in her and thrust his hips forward. Buffy cried out but nobody heard because he covered her mouth. _I was waiting for this_ she thought. Buffy bit his hand and stomped on his foot. He released his grip on her mouth and crushed his lips against hers. After a few agonizing moments, he pulled out of her and re-zipped his pants. "You're as good as Willow." He said sneering at her. "I'll be seeing you soon. You better get used to me Buffy, because I'm going to be at your house every night. Waiting. Goodbye lover." He said. Buffy stayed strong until he left. She turned around and punched the wall until it cracked and crumbled.

"DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!! GOD damn it!" She whispered. Buffy sank down on her knees and sobbed as the rain poured harder. She heard foot steps above her and looked up.

"B, are you okay?" Faith asked with Spike at her side.

"I can't do this; I can't defeat Angelus. I can't even shield myself from him." She said tear streaked. Her mascara ran down her cheeks.

"Luv?" Spike asked. He leaned down and touched her shoulder. Buffy jumped and turned away. She stood up and walked home in the darkness, her soul shattered.

_AN: I thought I should add this because it made her realize that she still did love Angel. If you're upset about this chapter, I'm sorry but Angelus would've raped anybody. Anyways, we'll have a huge SPUFFY fight scene and fluffiness. I'm thinking only ten to fifteen chapters left to write and then the stories done. Anyways, you know the drill. R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14 _


	43. The Slayer's Temorary Insanity

Spike rushed after his Slayer trying to catch up with her. She ran faster as the rain poured harder. Buffy led him into the cemetery and she broke down sobbing. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and she punched him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "You're just like the other ones!" She yanked her stake out of her sleeve and shoved him away. "I should've done this a long time ago."

Spike backed up waving his hands defensively in front of him.

"Whoa, Slayer, what the hell are you talking about?"

"IF I TELL YOU, ARE YOU GOIN G TO GO AROUND SPILLING MY SECRETS TOO?!"

"No, Buffy Luv, what're you getting at? What secrets?"

"LIAR!" She screamed sobbing. "YOU'RE ONLY SLEEPING WITH ME TO GET INFO ON MY PERSONAL LIFE, IS THAT IT?"

"NO BLOODY HELL!" Spike screamed at her making Buffy flinch. "Listen Buffy, you need to tell me what happened. Put down the stake and tell me." He commanded gently. She prepared to strike him with the stake. "Or you can hold it and keep it in your hand and try to stab me with it. But listen to me, what did Angelus do to you. I sensed him near." He reached out to touch her and she tensed. Spike attempted to pull her into a hug and she struck him. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "What is your problem?!" He asked as she repetitively struck him in the jaw. Spike responded with a blow to the jaw and she stood there stunned. Tears poured out of her eyes and danced down her cheeks. He walked up to her and seized her shoulders. "Now, _tell me what happened._" Her eyes widened and she sobbed harder. "DAMN IT SLAYER, WHAT DID ANGELUS DO."

"He, r-raped me." She whispered sobbing in his arms. Spike wrapped his arms tightly around her and refused to let go.

"Let's get you home." He muttered walking the Slayer home. "Everything'll be alright."

_AN: Hey everyboduy, here's the SPUFFY that I promised you. I know I probably went a little far with the Angelus rape in the last chapter, and once again I'm sorry. Anyways, you know the drill, R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	44. He Won't Touch You Again

"Spike, I want you to know that I'm sorry." Buffy said as he gently tucked her in her bed.

"You don't need to be Luv, other girls would've reacted the same way." He turned to climb out of the window.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked barely above a whisper reaching out for his hand.

"Sure Slayer." He mumbled looking around the room looking for a spot to stay. He removed her jacket from the chair and threw it to the ground.

"_stay _with me." Buffy pleaded.

"I am Buffy."

"Lay with me please. Don't leave me. I can't fight him. He haunts my memories." She whimpered. Spike reluctantly climbed on the covers and wrapped his arms around the terrified girl.

"Why are you so scared Slayer. You can fight him."

"No I can't." She denied.

"Yes you bloody well are." He said firmly. "I'm going to help you get through this." He promised. Spike stood up and headed towards the window.

"Don't leave me." She said.

"I'm just fixing the Window Luv. I know for a fact you don't want to wake up next to a pile of dust." He chuckled.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT!" She screamed.

"Shh, Buffy, it's 2:00 in the morning."

"Sorry Spike."

"It's alright." He said. "I'm going to train you tomorrow. I'm going to have him teach me so I can teach you. He's not going to touch you again." He promised grabbing her hand.

"Thanks Spike."

_AN: I liked this chapter anyways, you know the drill. R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	45. MY Way

The next evening Spike left Buffy's side after promising he'd be back. He decided to return to the mansion on Crawford Street and talk with Angelus. That was his Slayer that Angelus was hurting and he didn't appreciate it.

"So, I see you hurt the Slayer. I would've killed her if it wasn't so damn pathetic." He mocked

"Her blood must be good. She has to be strong to fight you." Angelus said lightly.

"I want you to teach me how you make her fear you." Spike said. "To kill my third."

"Okay. Do you want to start now."

"Sure, why not. I've got all day."

That day all they did was fight and Spike made sure to memorize every attack Angelus threw at him. By the end of their session, he had everything mapped out and could teach the Slayer how to block and/or dodge every attack. Nobody messed with his girl.

"Thanks for the lesson." Spike said wiping his forehead with a rag absorbing unseen sweat. He threw the rag on the floor and strode out the door his dark leather duster billowing behind him. This was gonna be fun.

"For the last time Buffy, he likes to get you on your back. Like this." He knocked her feet out from underneath her and she fell backwards,

"I know." She snapped.

"Okay, from the top. Angelus likes his blows.

"_I know_" she muttered darkly.

Spike attempted to punch her but she caught it and kicked him in the ribs. Spike caught her leg and held it in place.

"Now what are you gonna do Slayer?" Spike asked. Buffy gripped his shoulders and slammed her head against his. He let go of her leg and backed up smiling. "See, I knew you'd get it." Spike sent a round-house towards her jaw and she ducked punching him in the gut. "Nice Slayer. You're ready to face him."

"Are you sure."

"It doesn't matter if I'm sure it matters if you're sure." Spike persisted. She walked up to him and gently pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks Spike." She said. "I better go patrol."

"No, you should wait for Angelus in your bedroom. Maybe even let him get close."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to let that **_thing _**touch me? He's a vampire."

"I'm a vampire too Luv, or have you forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten Spike. He's different. You would never hurt me."

"That's true Buffy. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Buffy headed towards her home and climbed in her window. When her feet finally hit the landing in her room she froze, sensing Angelus near her.

"Get out of here." Buffy spat.

"That's not very polite to talk to me that way Lover." He simpered.

"I don't give a damn if I'm polite to you." She said coolly. Angelus smirked, walked up to the fiery Slayer and backhanded her. She grinned, picked him up and threw him out of the window. Angelus stood up and took a fighting pose. "Let's get it on." She said sending a challenging gaze his direction. Angelus looked temporarily shocked and sent a side kick to the jaw. As in practice many times before she caught the kick and threw him back. He stood up and aimed a blow at her jaw. She caught his fist and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. After her fourth kick Angelus caught her leg and held it in position. Buffy smirked and slammed her head against his. "What's the matter Lover. Surprised a Slayer can fight back?" She struck him and he stumbled back. "Here's how its gonna be, you're not going to touch me, **_or Faith. _**You're going to leave me alone."

"Actually," He commented striding coolly towards her until her back hit the wall. "We're going to do things my way." She struck him and slammed a stake into his gut, not dusting him, but causing a lot of pain.

"No, I think we're gonna do things _my _way." She said. Buffy spit the blood out on him and walked away into the night feeling proud of herself.


	46. Stuttering Confessions

Faith decided instead of going home to patrol the alley ways. As Faith walked down the alleyway, she tripped over something. She looked down and realized it was that red head that she had saved a week before. She scooped up the girl in her arms.

"Thanks Faith." She said

"How do you know me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Buffy's my best friend. I know that you and she are both Slayers."

"I see." She said not entirely believing the story. "What were you doing on the ground?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What are you sleeping with a vampire?" Faith joked examining the girl's face. "You are aren't you? You're sleeping with Angelus."

"Yeah, but now I can't stop. He's done something to me. I yearn for him."

"You love him don't you?"

"Buffy loves him more though and I can't take away the one thing she loves."

"She doesn't love him. I saw her gut him like a catfish after he raped her. I don't think he'll be bugging either of you for a while."

"I forgot to tell you, I'm Willow."

"You already know I'm Faith."

"Yeah. Just take me to Xander's house so he can take care of me."

"Where's that?" she inquired. Willow pointed two blocks away.

"It's the first house on the left." She said.

Faith walked where Willow pointed and knocked on the door. She set Willow down allowing her to stand up. She felt woozy from the blood he had taken. A boy about seventeen years old answered the door open mouthed.

"Willow?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me and yes my hair is short."

"You look…wow."

"Yeah I know. This is Faith, the other Slayer." Xander gazed into her deep brown eyes.

"Xander I am…I mean Am I Xander."

"This is Xander." Willow translated.

"I kinda got that. I talk to you later Willow." Faith said. "I should be able to get a few good stakings in before sunset."

Willow walked in the room and realized she was in her hospital gown still.

"I need some new clothes. Spare some for me?" She pouted. Xander's pants became a little snug.

"Yeah, they're in the bed room. I'll go get them for you?" Xander ran into his room and slammed the door. "It's Willow; she's not hot like that. She shouldn't be! Damn it!" He pulled the clothes out of his dresser and walked outside. Willow had adjusted herself on the couch unintentionally provocative and Xander stared. "Here's your clothes." He said and she jumped. "Sorry." He said tossing them to her. She put his hoodie on over the gown and then slipped it off pulling her sweat pants up.

"Thanks." She said gazing into his brown eyes that she had always wanted to notice her.

"Can I…can I kiss you?"

This caught Willow off guard.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." Xander leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Willow kept a hold of him and kissed him deeper.

"Willow, this is wrong. We're best friends." He tried to reason with her.

"I don't want to feel anybody but you. Sleep with me Xander, please."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not if I let you. I know you want to."

"You're right Willow, I do but…"

"Then do it." She said.

He kissed her and she deepened it. Willow led him to the bed room and fell on top of him.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Xander admitted.

"Just do what your body tells you." She said.

Willow smiled as he made her feel sexier than Angelus did. His touch was warm and erotic.

"Xander, I wanted to tell you that I've **_always _**loved you." She admitted.

Xander looked down into her hazel eyes and saw depth and mystery.

_AN: Another sweet chapter written by mio. I hope you enjoy it. I thought it was sweet and Xander has now met Faith. SO there'll be some romance there. You know the drill, R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	47. Do It

"Wait Willow you what?" Xander inquired confused.

"I love you." She said.

"I got that but you, _love _me?"

"I always have Xander I…Oh my god." She gasped as a vision passed by in her head.

_Xander walked outside his house shivering from the foggy air. He heard something behind him and turned around. The light became dark as he hit the ground. His head half way off and Angelus there sneering at him._

"Oh no." She said standing up and redressing herself.

"Willow what's wrong?" Xander asked fearful for his friend.

"N…nothing." She muttered throwing on the clothes and running outside. As she ran, Willow wasn't paying attention and hardly reacted when Angelus slammed her against the wall.

"I smell somebody one you." He commented wrapping his large hands around her neck. She gasped for breath and tried to break his grip.

"What are you talking about?" She breathed with difficulty.

"You know I could snap your neck right now and kill you but I made a promise." He picked her up and threw her against the wall. "That doesn't mean I can't cause you intense pain." Willow laid on the ground, blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Come on Willow, you can't die on me." He taunted scooping her up in his arms. She weekly buried her head in his chest.

"Put her down Angelus." A familiar voice said. Angelus dropped Willow to the ground and turned around.

"Hey Faith, you're looking hot. Ready to give me that kiss?"

"You got yours. I'll make you a deal, you leave her alone and get me."

"Sorry, I don't like my girls offering it up as easily. I'll pass."

"Oh, come on! I can't even give it away?!"

"Well, if you close your eyes and wish real hard I'll make your wish come true." Angelus said. Faith moved cautiously towards him and threw herself in her arms. Angelus kissed her passionately, wrapped his hands around her head and then snapped it.

"NO!" Willow called. Tears streamed down her cheeks. An Arrow whizzed by his head and she knocked him to the ground. Just as Angelus was going to bite down on her neck he was thrown off of her. She looked up and saw a bleached blonde hair guy.

"Spike, I always knew you were sleeping with the Slayer. I can't imagine why though." HE picked Faith's body up and threw it to Spike. "Come on and have a drink. You know you want to." Spike vamped out and bit down on Faith's neck harshly.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh, Lover, he's just enjoying is third Slayer." Spike looked up from Faith's body.

"Buffy no I swear it's not me."

"The evidence points otherwise." She pointed out. "Were you using me?"

"No Buffy I swear I wasn't…"

"You want to kill him don't you Lover?" Angelus taunted staking Spike.

"NO!" She screamed sinking down on her knees. "YOU BASTARD!"

"It's time for you to…"

Angelus scooped Willow up off the ground running off and the goddess of destiny appreared before.

"You have a choice Buffy, you can go back in time with no memory or you can live things out naturally."

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Take me back to the beginning."

Angelus threw Willow on the ground and picked her up.

"Please, do it."

"Do what Willow?" He asked smirking.

"Turn me."

"As you wish." Both the goddess and Angelus said at the same time. Angelus leaned down, kissed her lightly and deepened the holes he made.

_AN: I know this has a lot of drama but this is the finale. I'll have an epilogue out soon. Anyways. If you have a suggestion for a new story, I can start it. Anyways, you know the drill R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


End file.
